Please Forgive Me
by bleedingRose11
Summary: What if Morzan never died? What if he will encounter his son, whom he tortured in his childoods? Will Murtagh ever forgive him? CHAPTER 9 up! It's fixed! Don't get confused!. REad and review!
1. prologue

Prologue

Morzan walked accross the silent hill top. It was cool and breezy, yet it brought a silent chill. With shivering hands, he pulled his dark tunic collar up to his nose, his eyes stinging from the sharp wind. Then he stopped right just above the edge of the hill. There bellow the hill top, he saw a city that was familiar to him, a place where he was once welcomed with smiles, cheers and outstretched hands. _But not anymore, _he thought sorrowfully. Then he murmured, "Farthen Dur".

Did ya like it? Please review! Story will be better aftre prologue, I promise!


	2. A little journey

Murtagh limped slowly as he returned from hunting from Du Welden Varden. A wild demonic beast had torn his ankle with a mighty blow. Blood wouldn't stop trickling from the nasty gash. Harsh rain was pouring down and he was cold his tunic was soaking wet. Tiny drops of water hung and dripped from the tips of his dark hair. On his right hand was blood stained a hand-and-a-half sword. And on his left, was a dead doe.

_Hmmpf! Perfect! _He grunted. It was a long way back from Du Welden Varden's thick forest. It's been 3 days since he was walking and walking and walking and it seemed he had been walking on an endless path. His scarlet dragon was unable to lift a wing due to his fatigue, and was barely conscious due to heat stroke.

_How long till I reached the city Thorn?_

_I don't know little one. _He sighed.

_Can't you fly? _He moaned.

_I'm sorry, but my wings are asleep._

Murtagh shrugged.

After another two days, The heavy rain stopped. Murtagh was getting frustrated. He hadn't eaten yet and his stomach will not stop rumbling.

_We'll never get to Farthen Dur. This is…This is impossible._

_Hmmm…can't we eat the doe you hunted?_

_No! This is a share for the people in that dwarf city!_

_Aww c'mon!_

_No Thor-!_

_But if we don't eat we'll starve! _Demanded the red dragon.

_Thorn! For the last tim- _Suddenly Murtagh's words were halted by the loud honking of a horn. Then from the far, came men with horses.

_Oh god no!!. Why now?! _Murtagh thought in annoyance. He did nothing to back off or run away. He was too tired to fight off slavers. He just stood there like a creature who knew it could do nothing but surrender.

_Murtagh! _Thorn cried. There were about large seven men on huge black stallions.

_Oh great… another Tokenbrand…_Murtagh grunted. _Thorn, hide behind a rock._

_All right. _With that, thorn kicked off the ground and flew away.

The leader of the gang jumped off its horse and walked slowly towards Murtagh, who sneered in disgust.

The man was huge! His arms were bulky and were as thick as a small tree trunk. Alf of his face was covered with thick beard. He was about 7 inches taller than Murtagh, but Murtagh showed no sign of fear, the line that parted his lips was dead straight.

The leader sneered back and spat, Murtagh didn't budge. "Hey… you're a tough one! My boss will pay thousands! Right guys?"

His minions let out a cheer. Then he turned to Murtagh and grabbed his collar, "You're coming with m-

"DON'T TOUCH ME WITH THOSE FILTHY HANDS!"

The leader's mocking smile vanished instantly. "tch.. What bad manners you have. Don't you know who I am?! I'm Alzahri! The most brutal slaver! Surely… you have heard of Token Brand? He's my brother! Though he died bravely, I'm still greater than him!"

_Oh I see… That's why they look a like._

An insane smile spread across Murtagh's face, "Token brands brother eh? Did I mention that it was I who killed him, more like… chopped off his head! Died bravely you say, BAH! He looked like a cowering ant begging for mercy at my feet!"

The men stepped back and Alzahri realized this, "You! So it was-"

"Aye!" Snapped Murtagh with a tone of madness, "and if you don't stand aside and let me walk, you'll catch up with your brother soon."

"Hey tough guy! I am not a wimp like him! I'm smarter! I'm greater! And who's gonna get the reward? ME! Who's gonna be beggin' for mercy? YOU! Boys, Take him away!"

With that, the other men charged to Murtagh who just stood there.

Annoyed, he had forgotten all about his hunger. He raised his palm and yelled, "BRISINGR!"

A jet of red flame knocked them 20 feet across, all of then landing hard against their back. Alzahri was taken aback. "MY MEN! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"

The drain of the energy was massive; he staggered, trying his best not to fall off.

Alzahri charged

_Murtagh! What do you think you're doing! You know you're in a weak condition now! Use magic again and the next thing you know you're dead!_

_Sorry Thorn! I forgot about my hunger! It's best if you come out now!_

Without further telling the red dragon soared above a rock and flew towards Alzahri who was charging at Murtagh carrying a dagger, ready to strike anytime.

_Hurry Thorn!_

_As you wish master! _Thorn swooped down and landed right in front of Alzahri and let out a deafening roar. ALzahri looked stunned, his eyes growing wide, and his mnouth gapping. Before he could say _you're a rider! _Thorn had bite off his head and ate him whole.

_Sorry Eragon! He was another risk I removed…_Murtagh thought.

_Murtagh! Are you ok? _

_I'm fine, don't bother…I need to eat… brisingr just made me-_

Murtagh didn't have enough strength left; he shuddered and swayed to the ground.

_Murtagh! Wake up!_

Murtagh just laid there like a ragged doll.

Thorn looked at him for a while then reluctantly decided, _oh for the love of god…_

The dragon lifted Murtagh under his talons and soared towards the blue sky...

--------------------------------------

A few hours later….

Murtagh felt his belly pressed against something hard. He can feel his body being raised up and down… up and down.

_Thud…Thud…Thud…_

His eyes fluttered open

_Thorn? You're…_

_I know. I'll fly you to farthen dur._

_Don't force yourself._

_Its ok, I ate._

_More likely swallowed Alzahri…Thorn… put me down. I can walk besides its not like we are going to reach farthen dur in a day…_

_Think again my friend! Look!_

There across the horizon line was a large city. "Farthen Dur!"

PLZZ REVIEW!!! I'll take critics!


	3. The secret

**A/N: **I know that you guys are confused about why Murtagh is in Farthen dur, just read. It's going to be explained.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorn landed with a thump, the beat of his wings flattened out the grass.

_God I'm finally back! Thought_ Murtagh as he let himself collapse to the hard Earth. He didn't care if people were staring at him. He just wanted to lie there all day...

_C'mon Murtagh get up you lazy mutt!_

_No just five more minutes... I'm too exhausted..._

Then he heard distant foot steps approaching… _Thmp thmp thmp… _but he didn't care; he was too tired to notice.

"Hey! You there, lying on the ground!" Said a sweetly lady like voice. Murtagh just groaned. "What...?"

The woman dwarf was short and plump, probably half Murtagh's body length. She had beefy rosy cheeks which gives an impression of "Sweet and caring" like a typical baby sitter. Murtagh just stared blankly, his eyes half opened.

"Oh you poor thing! Let me help you get up."

"No its ok ma'm."

The woman dwarf frowned, "Boys these days… C'mon. You don't want to lie here all day do you? You must be hungry"

"Take the doe ma'm … give it to the butcher…"

"But we must get you up first boy. You must be hungry,"

A vein throbbed on one side of his temple; Murtagh hated sweet over caring tone, his annoyance forced him to stand up, towering over the woman dwarf, his teeth clenching with a furious scowl.

"NO I AM Not HUNG-

_Grrrrook rumble rumble…. Grrkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…_

The dwarf raised an eyebrow, "Not hungry eh?" 

Murtagh couldn't help blushing "You win… alright… I suppose I'll go under your care…" With that, he collapsed to the hard Earth.

The woman said nothing but smiled…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh awoke in a small house, Lying on a stout bed. The ceiling was too low for a human being to stand up straight; after all it's a dwarf's house. He looked around. _Where am I? _Suddenly a sharp pain shot up his leg.

"Aaaakh…!! Please go a bit easier!"

"Oh no dear… or else the blood won't stop flowing. How can this happen? A rider must take good care of himself! What monster would do such thing?" Said the dwarf, wrapping a bandage around his leg.

"Got scratched by this… weird demonic creature…."

_Little one. You could've used waise heil…_

_No Thorn… look at my condition now!._

"By the way my name is Annemarae. You can call me Anne."

"Ok…Anne" He mumbled. _This is not where I'm supposed to be. Why is she here? And why does she care?_

He turned around, "Why do you care about me?" 

She looked at him thoughtfully in the eye, "How can I not? It's my job to heal in Farthen Dur."

"Why do you want to heal _ me_?"

A pause hung in the air, then was broken with Anne's hearty chuckle, "You funny boy… Of course I wanna heal you. You're our rider."

"You knew I am-" 

"Of course Murtagh." She Interrupted. He didn't intend to say no more. There was no reason to. He kept silent and shifted his gaze to the distance. It had been a several weeks he had been welcomed warmly in Farthen Dur. Several weeks since the Varden had defeated the cruel king Galbatorix. _Ahh yes…_Murtagh remembered perfectly the incident on that day. How his brother and him had have killed the king together and the cheers which erupted among the other warriors. Nasuada had tears of joy welling up her eyes and Arya too. Since that day… Varden no longer put unnecessary suspicions on him.

None of them had hatred in their eyes. Seeing him gives them hope. People would greet him every time he passes by. It felt strange like saying, _I shouldn't be welcomed. _But he didn't care anymore. Everything had been restored to normal again. And he was content.

"What are you smiling about?" Asked Anne.

"Huh?... Nothing at all…" he mumbled.

While snipping the access ribbon, she said, "Why must you be so heavy? I had a hard time pulling you in to this tiny house; I had to ask for another man's help!"

"A man? Not a male dwarf?" Asked Murtagh.

"A man." Replied Anne.

_Must be Eragon. _But the dwarf had not completed her sentence, "That old man was so generous. I wish there were more people like him…"

_Ok… maybe not my brother…_

"Its not my fau-

Suddenly the doors swung open, from Murtagh's view, he could only see a man from the waist to the feet.

"Murtagh! Come outside!"

He recognized that cheery voice instantly.

"Ah ok! Ma'm thankyou for everything!"He said as he tossed a coin to Annamarae. Her face brightened up, "Oh thank you you're so kind, and take care of that leg!"

"Sure thing!" Replied Murtagh as he went out the door.

"Oh! You forgot you doe!"

_Right…, "_Thanks!"

-------------- -------------------- --------- ------------- ------------------------------------------------

"So, when did you come back?" Eragon asked.

"Not too long ago. I collapsed, then this lady-

"Annemarae?"

"How did you know?"

"Of course I know! She's famous here. A healer! Once I was also healed by her. I mean this city is a dwarf city…"

_I see…Annamarae…_

"Murtagh, why have you decide to help the Varden? They hate you."

"Hated me." Murtagh corrected.

"Ah ok. Any ways… Lets go to a the bar. Orik had invited us."

"Ok. Thorn, you coming?"

_A dragon does not get drunk it's a dishono-_

_QUIT IT MR. HIGH HEARTED! SAPHIRA'S DRUNK ONCE!_

_How did you know?_

_He told me. Any ways… battle is over. Let's spend the rest of our days enjoying it, and you don't have to drink if you don't want to! Just come_

_No._

Murtagh frowned, _C'mon Thorn! Everyone will be there Orik, Arya, Nasuada,Arya…Saphira._

Thorn had no choice but to accept, _Ok. I will come._

_Great. _

------- -------- -------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bar was illuminated by several dim lanterns, the light oiling the sides of the wooden wall. Dancers and dwarves danced together.

"Shh—h-o!! Y-y-y-ou two f-f-f-finally c-come!" Orik stuttered, drunk.

Eragon Frowned, "Orik!! How long does it take for you to get-

His eyes darted to the pile of the neatly stacked beer glasses beside him.

"Sheesh… No wonder…" Commented Murtagh.

"Hello Murtagh. Have some ale."

Murtagh's head turned to the source of the voice and instantly red hue painted his pale face.

"H-Hello Nasuada…"

_Gaaah!!! _ Then she continued, "Don't be all stiff like that! Enjoy the moment."

"Stiff? I'm not stiff!" He said though he knew he was.

"Its ok Murtagh we know gossips." Said Eragon tapping his shoulder.

_Darn… Why do I have this weird reaction every time I see her?_

_Little one, it's so obvious! You like her!_

_I do not!! _ Yelled Murtagh mentally with his face going dim red.

_You do YOU DO!!! Murtagh YOU DO LIK-_

Then something stopped Thorn. He stared at the sapphire lizard behind Nasuada.

Now it was his turn to blush.

_Oi… whats wrong? Thorn! What's the- _Then finally Murtagh noticed where his eyes are staring at.

_I see… YOU like Saphira! Hehe…_

_I , I do not! _

"Ohohoho!! This is so amusing. His rider and the dragon itself are falling for someone!" Laughed Eragon

"Y-y-ea! I c-c-an s-s-e that quite clearly, and I-I-m d-runk.. WAITER! MORE ALE PLEASHH!" Orik garbled.

"Now that's enough Orik!" Said Arya.

"Oh. Arya… aren't you returning to Ellesmera?" asked Eragon.

She looked at him thoughtfully, "Hm.. maybe not for now. I just want to have fun here with my friends."

_Ah…ok…Stupid me why did I even ask…_Thought Eragon his face slightly blushing.

"H-h-ey guys… c-c-an I have a word? I didn't invite you all just for fun yeh know…" Called out Orik.

"I- I h-a-ave a rumour…"

All eyes turned on him. "What are yeh lookin' at? Not you dwarves! Only these guys.."

A groan filled the room then it was filled with chattering once again.

"Gather aroun' guys gather aroun'." Orik whispered.

"Ok so…" He began. He studied the curious faces around him then his eyes met Eragon's and Murtagh's.

"You t-two… get out!"

"WHAT?!" Bellowed Murtagh.

"Why is that?" Demanded Eragon Pounding the table.

"This is a secret you two musn't know!"

_WHAT?! Thorn! Do something!_

_I'm afraid I cannot._

_Why-_

"Why can't they hear it? They're our riders. They have a right to know!"

"Not this one they don't! They ain't gonna know! Just listen and you'll know why!"

Frowning, the group gathered around Orik.

"Fine! C'mon Murtagh!" Yelled Eragon stomping out of the bar with a stiff back.

Outside, Eragon sat on a rock frowning. "Why can't they let me know?!?"

"I don't know don't ask me!" Shouted Murtagh, he was wondering the same thing.

"Maybe… maybe this is a prank they're putting on us! Yea That's it." Suggested Eragon.

"You and your childish thoughts! I could tell he wasn't joking by the tone of his voice, though he was drunk!" yelled Murtagh.

Eragon's lips quirked. _Saphira? What are they saying?_

There was no reply.

_Darn it! So she too is keeping secrets from her rider…Is this rumour so important one must hide it from Murtagh and I? Ah! I know._

"Thevrr Stenr un atra eka horna…" Traverse stone and let me hear, whispered Eragon as low as he could.

He pressed his ears against the wall.

He couldn't hear anything, everyone was chatting. His ears weren't sharp enough to pick up Orik's talking among the other voices.

"Darn it! It's no use!" Shouted Eragon pounding the concrete.

Murtagh's eyes narrowed. "Actually… I think there might be a way. Eragon, Orik was sitting at the edge of the bar right?"

Eragon's face brightened. "I see what you mean! Let's go to the other side of the wall!"

At the other side, Eragon repeated the spell.

This time he could hear their conversation clearly.

_Beautiful…_

"And so…Do you know why I cannot tell those two? Because it will anger them. It's best that we don't ever tell them until we get rid of him. I can't believe that guy…"

_Get rid? Get rid of whom?_

"But …Orik…"

"No buts Arya! This is what I think is best. Can't you see? He's they're fath-"

Suddenly an invisible barrier blocked Eragon's spell.

Eragon gritted his teeth, he tried harder, trying to push that magic aside, but no matter how hard he tried, it was no use.

_Arya…Even you block me from hearing it._

"What's wrong?" Asked Murtagh.

He looked at his elder in the eye, then he said, "I heard stuff, but… when Orik was about to finish his last sentence, Arya had blocked my magic…"

Murtagh frowned, "Well that's not good… But what did you hear?"

"Um…He said something about getting rid of someone, apparently a man I think… then he said He's they're fath- and that was when she blocked me."

"Fath? What's that? His name is fath?" Asked Murtagh.

"No! He said his fath- it can't be a name."

"Or maybe Fath is-"

_Oh no…_Thought Murtagh, his hands went trembling and the color of his face drained, turning it to the color of sour milk.

"What is it?"

"Um… nothing. I was just guessing the impossible."

"Oh…" replied Eragon. _But what's the impossible that would horrify him like that? _

----------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------

**A/N: review please! So what do you think? **


	4. So the rumors were true!

Later that night, Murtagh lied on a stout bed, his eyes gazing blankly on the ceiling above him, the faint glow of the moon light that seeped between the curtains fell upon his face.

_What rumor should be kept away from us? What the hell was fath? If what I guess was… no it couldn't be…_

His head turned to his Dragon who was snoring quietly. _Thorn! Thorn! Wake up!_

The Scarlet Dragon made no response.

_If I must…_Murtagh jumped of his bed and towered over Thorn, casting a dark shadow on the red scales. He raised a leg and-

_OWWW!!! _Thorn cried in agony.

_That's for not replying your master!! Do you know how many times I called you?! Oh and how can you be sleeping at a time like this? _

Thorn peered at the window, the sky was dark and the only light available was the moon.

_I don't know… I mean we all sleep at night…_

_Thorn! I want you to tell me what you've heard earlier! What did Orik say?_

Thorn kept silent, then, _I mustn't tel-_

_THORN! My patience is thinning! If you don't t-_

Suddenly Thorn's spiky tail swung and whacked Murtagh on the collar bone, tumbling him on the wooden floor.

_Must I remind you that privacy is important! _Growled Thorn.

_WHAT PRIVACY SHOULD YOU KEEP FROM ME!? I'M YOUR RIDER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY!_

_I won't! Not for this secret Ori- _Pain erupted in the dragon's head as he howled in agony.

_I'm very sorry Thorn. I must do this. _Murtagh dug into Thorn's mental barrier.

_What are you doing?! Murtagh stop!_

His master didn't seem to hear. Images of Thorn's memory rushed through his mind.

_Orik's secret orik's secret… where is it DARN IT!_

Murtagh continued to probe his Dragon's mind, unaware of Thorn's searing cry.

_Master! What's gotten into you? Stop… or I'll have to-_

With his decision confirmed, with one paw, he grabbed Murtagh and pinned him onto the floor and let out a deafening roar right in front of his face. Murtagh's concentration shattered, then he realized his own action was unforgivable.

_I don't know what's gotten into you! I'm your dragon for god sake! _

Murtagh pondered Thorn's words. Ashamed of what he just did to his dragon.

He closed his eyes and murmured, "I'm sorry…"

_I don't know what I did. It was horrible I wanted to kno-_

_It's alright. I'm not mad anymo- Where are you going?_

Murtagh dashed out of the room and ran along the corridor. He wanted to get away from his dragon; he still couldn't forgive himself from the probing.

_What have I done?! How can I do that to my own dragon…?_

_Flash back_

_Little three years old Murtagh was running around the house playing catch me game with his Mother Selena, "Momma! Catch me if you can!" _

"_Here I come!" Called out his Mother, but for a three year old, Murtagh was a pretty fast runner. As he ran by, he was all laughing and happy until-_

_CRASH!, "Murtagh! Are you ok?!" Cried Selena, apparently her son had just broken his father's vase, a gift from the king for his success for defeating the Varden. _

"_Uh-oh… I broke… mom! Dad's vase broke! I saw it" lied Murtagh._

_Selena bent down so they were eye level. "It's ok Murtagh I understand. Accidents do happen. I won't tell your father." She smiled as she stroke her son's dark hair._

"_Won't tell me what?" Called out a stern and cold voice. Selena whirled around and her eyes widened as she saw her husband standing a few meters across her. "It's nothing" stuttered Selena as she kicked the shards of the vase behind her feet._

_Morzan's eyes studied Selena's pale face then traveled down to Murtagh who was cowering behind his mother's feet, and sneered, "Boy… what have you done…" _

_Immediately Selena raised and arm. "It's not the boy's fault! We were only playing."_

"_Playing? WOMAN! WHAT SECRET MUST YOU HIDE FROM ME?!"_

"_Nothing! We were just-"Selena screamed as Morzan attacked her mind with an incredibly powerful force. Murtagh recoiled. He ran and hid behind a wall and could only watch his mother being tormented…_

Murtagh gritted his teeth and punched a tree trunk; he didn't care if his fist were bleeding. _What did I do? I became my father…Morzan… I loath you!_

He couldn't stand his guilt, tears rolled down his cheeks. He sat on a rock wrapping his arms around himself, rocking back and forth. He could remember the sharp cry of his dragon as he probes his mind. It was unbearable to remember…

He looked up the sky, there weren't any stars illuminating the sky, only a faint glow of the moon behind the thick gathering clouds.

_Eragon, you're his son too, yet so different. You_ _look like my mother. Why do I have his personalities and I loath him…?_ Then it rained, yet Murtagh did nothing to shelter himself out of the falling water drops that soaked his Hair his Tunic and his skin…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minutes have passed and he hadn't return to his room. He just let himself being soaked in the rain.

"Murtagh, Is that you?" Called out a familiar voice.

He looked up and saw Nasuada standing across him with a huge thick leaf as a shelter.

"What are you doing out here in the rain? Come inside, you'll get sick."

Murtagh did nothing to reply. He kept silent as a mute man. Nasuada let herself sit beside him on the rock, holding up the leaf so he too would be sheltered from the cold rain. "What happened Murtagh?" She asked.

"What happened?! I hate myself!"

Nasuada looked at him curiously, then touched his cheek gently. "Tell me."

Murtagh hesitated for a moment and decide it wouldn't matter. "I… did something unforgivable…I…" He found it hard to confess.

"It's ok Murtagh." Comforted Nasuada.

"I… attacked Thorn's mind…" He finally said.

"WHAT?! You did that to your own dragon?!"

Dismay washed over him. He knew Nasuada would make that kind of reaction.

"Yea… I sor-"

"Shame on you! You should know better! Why did you do it?"

"I… Orik's secret…"

Nasuada frowned walked up to Murtagh, raised a hand and-

SLAP! Murtagh knew she wasn't impressed. Even if he knew that by any chance she would hit him, he deserved it any way.

"Murtagh, what has gotten into you...?" Murmured Nasuada, hurt and disappointed.

"I was wondering the same thing. I don't know… was I too curious or…never mind. It wouldn't make a difference."

Nasuada sighed. "Murtagh. If the secret forced you to do such thing, I will tell you-

"No! Its o-

"So you won't have to hurt others. I'll just tell you any way." Said Nasuada.

Just when she was about to let the secret fly out her mouth, Murtagh stopped her by raising one hand. "It's ok. I'm alright now. You don't have to do this."

She looked at him in the eye and said, "Fine… if you want it like that but I must tell you this. Sooner or later...You will find out. But be prepared." Then she walked away leaving the huge leaf for Murtagh.

_Sooner or later? Then why did Orik kept it from me? From Eragon, if it's going to be revealed after all… and… be prepared for what?_ He had no idea.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Murtagh decided it was pointless running away, so he walked back to his room, soaked.

He found his dragon sleeping safe and sound, smiling. _Hmph…Must be dreaming… I'm sorry Thorn…_As if he was saying that directly, he knew that his dragon would have no hard feelings. Tonight he would let himself sleep beside his dragon, content in his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh's eyes fluttered open.

The bright orange sunlight slowly seeped through the dusty window, welcoming the light into the dark. He sat up and stretched and found something-

_A blanket? Must be Thorn... Thanks..._ But it was strange, Thorn was already dreaming when he returned last night.

Soon, his dragon woke up. _Morning little one... you're back!_

_Yea... thanks for the blanket Thorn._

_Blanket? What blanket? _Asked Thorn confused.

_You gave me those blanket last night right? C'mon... don't pretend... _Said Murtagh teasing.

_No... I didn't I was fast asleep. _

_What?.. Oh maybe Nasuada. Get up Thorn! I feel like walking. _

_Sure thing._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The city looks so different in the morning. _

_Indeed little little one, thats because there are no activities yet, _ and that was true. Farthen dur was a busy city. Dwarves and men would become restless during the day.

_And its never been so cool. I wish I had do this more often... Thorn... I'm sorry._

_For what little one?_

_Yesterday. It was horrible, I wasn't myself._

_Its ok Murtagh. I forgave you right?_

Murtagh didn't say anything else, wondering how kind the dragon's heart was.

"Morning Mur- Oh! I see you two made up." Called out a cheerful voice.

"Nasuada! Morning..." replied Murtagh, a grain of grim in his voice, then he continued, "Thanks for the blanket last night, here I give it back."

Nasuada raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I don't know... I didn't give you that blanket. Maybe it was your brother."

_Not her? Eragon? But he didn't know I was away! But... it's worth asking..._

He shrugged. "Then I'm going back. Any way, thanks..."

"It's ok Murtagh." She replied smiling.

Murtagh walked back to his place, puzzling over the blanket.

_Who could've given me this blanket? _He thought as he fiddled with it. But then he realized something. It was not a blanket after all. It was a wide cape.

_Ok... things had gone weirder by the moment._

As he was about to knock on Eragon's door, it swung open, knocking him on the chin.

"Ah Sorry Murtagh! Didn't see you there...what's wrong?"

"Um.. i was wondering if.. Nah you couldn't have."

Eragon noticed his brother was hiding something. "C'mon! What is it?!"

Murtagh sighed, knowing he couldn't dodge this one. "Um... t-thanks for the blanket."

Silence…

And after a few seconds later Eragon asked, "Huh? I don't get it. What blanket?"

Murtagh sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Last night! You gave me blanket didn't you?! I was away, out in the rain and I returned wet! The next morning I woke up with a blanket on my back more like… cape!"

Eragon looked dumb-founded, "Is it so important?"

"Um… no but… it just makes me curious. Any way… I met Nasuada last night. She…about the secret… she said that…"

"That what?" Asked Eragon,slightly impatient.

"That… sooner or later, we would find out." Ended Murtagh.

Eragon looked at him thoughtfully. _Sooner or later?_ "Then why is it a secret?" He asked curious.

"Um… she also said be prepared… and I didn't know what she meant." Said Murtagh.

"Prepared for what?" Asked Eragon but Murtagh didn't say anything else. He just let his brother ponder his words.

"But what i-" Murtagh began but then was stopped as he notice a crowd of dwarves all heading towards the end of the corridor.

"Something's happened! Let's go check!" Suggested Eragon.

Without a word, Murtagh dashed through the corridor with Eragon blending in the crowd.

_What's going on? _Murtagh thought then he asked a dwarf running beside him, "Hey what's going on?!"

"A fight, a fight!" answered the tiny dwarf.

"Between who?! Why is everybody so-

"MURTAGH! ERAGON!!" Bellowed Orik from behind. The two siblings stopped in their tracks letting the crowd dash past them.

"What in the world are you doing?! Get back here now!" Bellowed Orik who was furious.

"We just want to know! Why do you want to keep everything from us?!" demanded Eragon.

"Its not… The secret for God Sake!! Yea! I don 't want you two t- MURTAGH COME BACK HERE!!"

Murtagh had already dashed towards the end of the corridor. Unaware of Thorn who was about to-

"UmpF!! Thorn! Gerroff me!" Yelled Murtagh, who was pinned down by Thorn's talons.

_I'm sorry little one but I must!! Until the commotion is over I must hold you for now!_

_No Thorn! Please! Let me- _"Losna eka!" A beam of light hit Thorn on the paw, which forced him to release Murtagh.

_Murtagh! Don't go there Murtagh! You will only get-_

But it was too late, Murtagh had blend in with the crowd.

"Move it! Move it!" Shouted Murtagh as he worked his way through the crowds. _What secret must there be if one wil-_

Murtagh stopped abruptly as he saw with his own eyes what was in front of him. An old man around his 60's with unshaven face, all this seemed horrifyingly farmiliar. The old man was lying on the ground apparently got beaten up by one of the Varden soldier who was standing a meter away from him.

To his growing horror, Murtagh didn't want to believe it. His hands grew numb and cold and his face was turning sour milk white. He couldn't! It was the impossible.

Soon, Nasuada shoved her way through the crowd and gasped. "So the rumors were true!... Murtagh! You shouldn'-

"Shut up! I'll have you explain later!" Shouted Murtagh glaring sharply at Nasuada. She recoiled.

Murtagh looked at the old man who was staring back at him, eyes wide and full of disbelief. Then the old man murmured, "Is that you? Is it really you?"

Murtagh tried his best to swallow down his fury and his fear. _You! What the hell are you doing here?! you're supposed to be dead!_


	5. Revenge was never sweet

**A/N: Thing are going to get serious! And I'm sorry for my merciless words! Please read and review.**

--------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh gazed down stonily at Morzan, showing no emotions at all. The old man struggled to his feet. With trembling hands, he tried to reach for his son. "Please... I ...I-

"YOU FILTHY HUMAN DARE TO TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST!! EH MORZAN? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" Murtagh bellowed. The words stung Morzan as if someone had driven a stake into his heart.

"Hey rider! How disappointing. Use magic if you have to!" spat Murtagh in a mocking tone, then in a second he swung his right leg and struck the old man on the stomach.

Morzan was tossed a few feet across his son. This wasn't the kind of meeting he had intended; however, he knew that this was going to be his reaction. "Son! I'm sorry!-"

"Coward!" Bellowed Murtagh, then he continued, "Coward! So this is your trick eh? You wait until the empire was overthrown and then you'll come back to us and apologize! People like you should never exist! Guards! Kill him!"

The Marched up to Morzan and formed a circle to surround him. Morzan, who did nothing could only stare hurtfully at his son, and regret in his eyes.

_Son I understand…_

The soldiers raised their swords.

_I thought you could forgive me…_

They aimed…

_Murtagh don't you recognize your father anymore?! _A tear rolled down his cheek.

Just when the soldiers were about to strike, "Halt! I changed my mind! Lock him up! Make sure no one gives him anything to eat or drink! You don't have to kill him" Ordered Murtagh. Morzan sighed, relieved. But then Murtagh sneered, "Yet!"

Horror blossomed in Morzan's chest as the guards grabbed his shoulders and dragged him away.

"Murtagh! Murtagh don't do this! Son-"

"Son?" Asked Murtagh, with mock in his smile. He walked up to Morzan and crouched down to his knees so they were eye level.

Then he bent closer to his ears and whispered venomously, "Your son is dead! All I know is that…you deserve to die! I give you 4 days! Then…" Murtagh traced his index finger under his chin _we'll execute you._

_No…son what have become of you? Please let me apologize! Murtagh!!_

Murtagh didn't even look at his father being dragged away by the soldiers. Then he turned to the crowd. No one said a word; there was a hint of fear in their eyes. Then among the crowd, he saw Eragon standing beside Saphira, next to him was Nasuada, then Arya then… "Orik…You! HOW DARE YOU"

He launched himself to the dwarf then he grabbed his collars. "I'm sorry Murtagh. I had to… keep it from y-" 

"You could at least tell _me_!! WHY ORIK?! WH-" Murtagh stopped when he felt hands jerked his tunic. It was Nasuada. "Stop it Murtagh! Stop!"

"LET GO OF ME! HE DESERVES THIS!! Le-"

A fist landed on his back. Murtagh stumbled forwards. He whirled around and it was Eragon. His brother's eyes showed intensive fury yet tears welled up in his eyes and Murtagh had never seen him like this, not once at all.

"What is it?" Asked Murtagh though he knew what Eragon is going to say. Similar incident had happened before, Tokenbrand. If Murtagh's killing of a complete stranger, especially an enemy had Eragon explode, Murtagh wouldn't want to imagine it if the case was a family member, though he only tortured Morzan, but his words seemed to hurt not only the father but also impacted his brother, who never knew Murtagh's hardships in his childhood.

"What is it? WHAT IS IT?!? After what you said and did to him? All you can say is WHAT IS IT?!" Bellowed Eragon whom in an incredible speed, Struck Murtagh and pinned him onto a tree.

"Murtagh what is wrong with you?! First Tokenbrand then your dragon-"

"Wait how did you know about him?"

"Nasuada, walked up to me and said she was concerened with your inexcusable behavior… And next… Your father! Your own father for god sake! How could you?!"

Murtagh didn't say anything at first but then he added, "whom I hated… no…loathed since birth! Eragon! I've always wondered; how could you have pity for him?!"

Tears in Eragon's eyes fell. His gaze no longer showed anger and fury but disappointment and hurt as if saying _What's wrong with you?_ He turned away from Murtagh leaving his elder alone to rethink what his little brother had just said.

Murtagh sighed, _I'm sorry Eragon…_

He looked back at the crowd and saw Annamarae crying. Somehow, he felt a tiny bit of shame.

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

_Thorn…what I did earlier…was it …wrong? _Asked Murtagh.

_Answer that to yourself! _Replied Thorn sharply yet Murtagh wasn't surprised by his dragon's scolding tone.

_Thorn…why wo- _He realized that his dragon had blocked him from his mind.

_Thorn please! Let me enter! Thorn…_Murtagh begged. _I guess… he's mad at me…but… It's Morzan. Don't you hate him too?_

He didn't need an answer. Murtagh sighed. Then he took a glance at the blanket, _I see… so it was you…_ and when Murtagh felt a slight pity for him, he shook the feeling away, trying to replace them with hatred. 

-------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

_Saphira? _Asked Eragon.

_Yes little one? _She replied. Her rider sighed. _I'm confused…I don't know what has gotten into my brother…_

_But you should understand. It's very hard for him to forgive. Think about what Morzan did to that child. He abused him everyday! Also his mother, How do you think a child felt when one's mother is being tormented…and Murtagh's scar. Think about that._

_I know Saphira but… He was willing to forgive! I just couldn't imagine how a father felt when Murtagh said those cruel words… It did not only hurt Morzan… but also hurt me…It's painful to watch your brother like that…I saw it in his eyes. Morzan was serious. He was willing to forgive Saphira! If I were Murtagh, I would've forgiven him back then._

The sapphire dragon hummed, and then said, _Easy for you. Not for him. You never even met your father. How do you know what he's like?_

Eragon looked at her and said, _Well… I heard stuff from Brom.. from Murtagh himself, it was still painful to hear but couldn't you at least fo-_

_Have you ever experience it before? _Saphira interrupted.

Eragon shook his head. _No…_

_Visit him Eragon. Talk to him. He's very lonely now._

_Can't he talk with his own dragon?_

_Right now…I'm afraid not. Thorn blocked Murtagh from his mind. He's very disappointed towards his rider… _She paused then continued, _well what are you waiting for? Run along._

Eragon needn't to be told twice. He got up and went for his brother's room…

------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh couldn't think. The voices kept ringing inside his head.

"_Your own father for god sake! How could you?"_

Then Nasuada… _"Shame on you! How can you do that to your own dragon?!"_

And lastly, though he did not wish to remember it, _"Murtagh! Murtagh don't do this! Son…"_

_What's wrong with me? Am I starting to pity for him?! _He was confused and upset, and rather guilty.

"I see… you're all sad right? You were abused and then you loathed him. Then you decided to take revenge, but that didn't make you any happier did it? Tell me, was torturing your father and imprisoning him made you any happier?"

Murtagh didn't have to turn around to see who's at the door. "Hello Eragon…"

"Murtagh… my question is why?!"

"I thought I answered it. You should know it by now."

Eragon sighed and sat beside Murtagh. "You must be lonely."

Murtagh seemed surprised by that, "No… I got Thorn." He lied though he _was_ lonely.

"Even so… how does it feel when your own dragon blocks you?"

"All right you win…" Admitted Murtagh.

Then Eragon continued, "I'm here to tell you this. Revenge would only break you apart. Ok? I'm going. I have to see…" He hesitated, then said, "Arya"

_Arya? Why did he have to pause? _"Ok… good bye."

"See ya!" Called out Eragon from the far.

-------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hungry… Thirsty…Cold… how many days until my Execution…_

Morzan laid down on the cold limestone floor weak and tired.

_How long since the hours have passed…?_

Then suddenly he heard a guard chuckle, "Heheh… You ain't going no where Morzan…! 3 more days!"

_Great…. But… I have to apologize… please…_Suddenly he heard the guard shouting, "Hey you can't come in here! It- HEY!! You can't bring food!"

"Oh yea? Who says so?" Teased Eragon

"But Sir Murtagh…-

"It's ok. I asked for his permission." Said Eragon showing a crossed finger towards Morzan.

_Who is this guy and why does he look like… no way…_Morzan studied the features of his face in detail, those brunette hair and those intense brown eyes. He could've sworn he had seen him somewhere, _but when? And where? _He could've sworn he wasn't a complete stranger. _Where have I seen him before? Or does he look like someone? Bah I don't know!!!_

"Morzan? Have some fruit." Offered Eragon.

The prisoner looked at him thankfully. "Oh you're so generous…" He blurted as his hands quickly snatching the banana out of the basket and jabbed it in his mouth.

"You must be terribly hungry." Said Eragon grinning. Morzan considered this as a miracle. He knew he did too many crimes and murders. Only him, this man who was able to forgive, and kind enough to feed him. _But Murtagh's Premission? Why would he change his mind? Unless…_By realizing that, Morzan was awed by this man's courage.

"Tell me… what is your name?" Asked Morzan.

The rider simply answered, "Eragon."

"You're…. so you're that rider… I see… Tell me about yourself." Said Morzan.

"Ok… where to start… You see, I never dreamed of becoming a rider…Then one day, When I was about to plant an arrow on a doe something,… A blinding light flashed before my eyes and there it was, a blue dragon egg. I didn't know what it was so I decided it would be a valid trading item and at that time, I was shortage of meat." Eragon paused, knowing what's going to come up next…

"Then to my surprise, it hatched. It hatched a tiny sapphire dragon. I wasn't good at naming things…" He chuckled then continued, "So I asked a story teller and he gave me various dragon names… but what I chose was…Saphira-"

"Saphira?" Interrupted Morzan curious. "Isn't she…"

"Wait let me continue. The story teller was…was…" Eragon began but Morzan knew, "Ah... must be Brom. I remember the old guy."

"Yes Brom. Because of my dragon, I brought danger to the village and… Eventually the Ra'zacs came and burned down our village, and during the commotion, my uncle Garrow died. Well actually a second father. I never knew who my real one was" Eragon gulped, _though now I know it's you! _ He hesitated for a while and continued, "I had to Exile with Brom. One time we were captured by the Ra'zac. But alas… He was killed by a one, trying to save me. Soon after… soon after," He found it hard to continue, he didn't want to remind Morzan of Murtagh, not after being denied by his own son and tormented. He didn't want to grow the size of the scar in Morzan's heart.

"Well?" Asked Morzan. Eragon knew he had no choice, he sucked the air and said, "I met Murtagh."

"Murtagh? What was he doing?" Asked Morzan curious.

"He was going after the Ra'zacs too. Long after, we became good friends. I was heading towards the varden. But in the middle of our way, Murtagh didn't want to continue." Said Eragon.

------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh went down to the dungeons and then to the prisons. The prisons in the dungeons are for the people, who committed serious crimes, which the varden thought would be unforgivable. The prisoners stretched out their hands begging for their freedom and the rider's mercy, but Murtagh didn't even look at those pleading eyes. He just walked past them as if they never exist. His only focus was, _Morzan…_He went down the stair case and when he was about to enter the cell he was furious. _Eragon you LIAR!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I see. I know why… The varden will hate him because of… me. Why should he be the one who's blamed? It had nothing to do with him…" Said Morzan.

_You're still a great actor are ya? _Thought Murtagh as he clenched his fists. He was hiding behind a thick limestone pillar. _But I'm curious. What else would they say…Ergagon, you will explain to me! _

"I know, and then he showed me his scar…" Eragon said.uneasily. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see a "hurt expression from his father, like someone who was reminded of an unforgettable bitter memory that always follows you every where you go. _I'm sorry…_

Almost having tears welling in his eyes, a warm hand tapped his shoulders which eased them down. Eragon looked up and saw Morzan's face, "Its ok. I understand you don't wish to remind me but… I knew what I did and must accept the consequences… But still." He paused," I must find a way to apologize, even if that means doing it when I'm dying…"

_What?! You dare to apologize?! After all you did you're still going to do it?! Don't make me laugh! _Murtagh gritted his teeth, furious of what he just heard. For a second, he felt like bursting into his father's cell and tackle him down. He wanted to hurt him as severe as once Morzan did in his childhoods.

"Please rider…" said Morzan, who was suddenly begging to Eragon, a hint of frantic in his tone. "Help me…I can't do this alone…" Eragon looked at him sympathetically. He knew it was difficult because he would have to face his brother. Then he decided, "I'm afraid I can't. You'll have to do this alone. I'm not the one who did all the crimes."

Morzan paused. He wanted to say it but he found it hard. _Just tell him! It's going to be ok. _Then with all the weight pushed away he burst out, "HE SAID MURTAGH IS DEAD!!"

And by this, Eragon was shocked. He looked down on his clenched fists. _How could you! HOW COULD YOU! WHY MURTAGH!? _He didn't know what to say to the old rider. And after a while, he finally asked something, "When you got beaten up by those soldiers… Why didn't you use magic?"

Morzan thought for a while, "Ah that… After Brom drove that sword deep inside my chest, he wasn't aware that I was between the living and the dead. It's like sleeping for a very long time. Then, I finally woke up. I discovered Brom's attack had caused me to lose all my magic powers. Though I had reached somewhat of 800 years old…I think I will die sooner or later. That is why…I just have to… I have to…" His voice broke as tear drops fell out of his eyes. "I have to… apologize! But now I know I can't! I know I seem like a coward but, that is the only thing I can do…"

Murtagh hesitated. When he heard those desperate sobs, he wasn't sure whether Morzan was acting or not. It seemed real. It _was _real but he wouldn't believe it. _This is…This is a joke! You're lying you must be! _But that wasn't the end of Morzan's talking.

"Morzan…" Eragon began. He hated to see his father like this. Then he continued, "If you can see your son once more? What will you do besides begging for his apology?"

The old man shifted his gaze into the distance, "Ahh…. I will hold him in my arms, like what Selena had always done… I wouldn't hate him a single bit. I've changed Eragon…"

Murtagh's eyes welled up with tears as he went on his knees. His shoulders were shivering and his lungs gave away. _Why? Don't you… hate me? _Though he had pity for him now, he didn't want to admit it. _I hated you! I spat at you I kicked…Don't YOU hate me?! _He let himself to be swept away with sorrow…

"Go Eragon. You better leave or else the guards would be suspicious if you stay too long." Said Morzan.

"All right. It's nice talking with you…" Said Eragon, his voice trailing off. Before he swing the jail bar open, he took another look at his father. He couldn't hide the sympathy he felt for him. He wanted to talk more to him, like a father and son talk. He just met his parent. Now he's not sure whether he despised him anymore. Like the first time when Murtagh told him who his parent really was.

It was hard to turn back. Eragon reluctantly went out the jail gate and walked briskly.

Then he heard something. Like a whisper. But then it turned out to be faint sobs from behind a pillar but he didn't stop to see who was behind, for he had known. _I'll let you ponder our conversation. You must learn to forgive. _He thought.

Murtagh sensed the swish of Eragon's cloak, and in desperate air, he yanked his brother's tunic. "Please Eragon…help me…" sobbed Murtagh.

Eragon stared at him sympathetically, yet rather cold. Without a word, he continued on walking. "No! Eragon!! Wait!" But it was useless, his brother wouldn't listen. _Murtagh, this is your task. Not mine. Don't ask me for help._ Thought Eragon as he worked his way out of the dungeon.


	6. Forgive before its too late!

**A/N: Beware! Harsh incidents will happen, cross your hearts. Prepare tissues! **

**P.S: I hated writing a particular scene because I was thinking, _That's too mean _and hesitated a few moments before deciding whether to write it or not,But hey It's Murtagh… Read and Review.**

**P.S.S: I found it harder writing that scene than the _sorry_ _brother_ fan fic (for the ones that have read it, you'll know). **

------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh crouched helplessly on the moist limestone floor (still behind the huge pillar) in the dungeon; he couldn't bear the thought of forgiving Morzan. It was just unacceptable. _Why you! This must be a joke! A joke! I want to hate you! _But he found himself giving in with his true feelings. _No! No! Please! I have to hate you, I-_

_So when will you face the truth rider? _Said a deep male voice entering his mind.

_Thorn! Stay out of this! _Shouted Murtagh at his dragon.

_I will, but it's best you ponder my words. _Said the dragon.

Murtagh felt Thorn's mind melting away, to nothing. He was alone once again, letting himself battle over his mixed feelings. _I won't forgive you! I will never forgive you! _He cried mentally to himself, yet he could not stop the tears of guilt that was spilling from his eyes. His whole body shivered. He couldn't suppress the sorrow.

_Stop it! Go away! Leave me alone! I don't want to do it! _

Murtagh cupped his hands on his ears, blocking the illusive voices of his little voice that kept ringing in his mind. _Forgive him Murtagh he's suffered enough!_ Upset and confused. The bitter memory of their second encounter was nearly impossible to erase

"_YOU FILTHY HUMAN DARE TO TOUCH ME! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO EXIST!! EH MORZAN? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" Murtagh bellowed. Morzan recoiled. The words stung Morzan as if someone had driven a stake into his heart._

"_Hey rider! How disappointing. Use magic if you have to!" spat Murtagh in a mocking tone, then in a second he swung his right leg and struck the old man on the stomach._

_Morzan was tossed a few feet across his son. This wasn't the kind of meeting he had intended; however, he knew that this was going to be his reaction. "Son! I'm sorry…_

Murtagh winced. That unimaginable painful and traumatic expression of his father hurt him even more.

_This must stop! I swear I'll- _Murtagh arose, and stood up staright. He marched towards Morzan's cell. He was trying his hardest to deny himself.

The old man who was busy jabbing his food Eragon gave suddenly turned his head and his eyes snapped wide in fear, _Why do I fear my own son?_

Murtagh glared sharply at his father, who simply stared back with no threatening expression, yet cower, and Murtagh hated this.

When he said "Do not feed or give him water" he was dead serious. His eyes traveled to the basket beside Morzan. Full of juicy fruits and…_A bucket of water?!_

Murtagh shook the jail guard who was fast asleep. The guard snorted in surprise and found a fist coiling on his collar.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Spat Murtagh directly at his gullible face.

"I don't see what you mean." Blurted out the guard but Murtagh was beyond reason, "I said no food or drink!!! Explain yourself!" Bellowed Murtagh.

"But master Eragon said, he got permission from you! He sai-"

"DID HE?! OH WELL WHAT A GREAT LIAR HE IS!! TWICE," shouted Murtagh with an edge of madness in his voice as he held up two fingers, "Twice he had lied to me!"

Murtagh paused. He turned to Morzan and sneered in disgust.

"You still dare to disobey me?!" Shouted Murtagh sharply.

Then he snatched the cell key from the guard and impatiently started to unlock the jail bar. As soon as it swung open, Murtagh marched up to the basket, swung his right leg and kicked the basket, splattering all the tomatoes on the prisoner's face and a second later, grabbed the bucket and splashed the water on his father who had enough cold air his skin had barely endure from the chilly wind outside the jail window.

Morzan didn't do anything. He was willing to surrender to anything, as long as it helps his son to open his eyes and discover that he didn't hate him anymore.

Murtagh expected another painful expression from Morzan, but the old man gave a look of peace. _Why you! Don't you hate me? _Kicking the basket and splashing water on him was not satisfying enough. _I won't let you die that easily! I'll keep on tormenting you like you did to me!_

The young rider crouched and jabbed a fist to Morzan's face, then he grabbed his collar and screamed,

"I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER!" But Murtagh wasn't finished with himself.

He whispered coldly at Morzan, "Don't think, that I could just forgive and everything will be normal again!" Then he backed away and turned his back to Morzan. Slowly he took off his tunic, revealing that nasty huge white knotted scar on his back. "See that dad? Try to think twice before apologizing!"

_Son… why?! _Daring himself, Morzan grabbed the beyond reason Murtagh, "I'm truly sorry about that! I was drunk! I knew that one was unforgivable! Open your eyes son! I never hated you! It was all Galbatorix's doing! I was forced to say in the anc-

"BAH! REASONS! EXCUSES! Do you know how I was in pain that day? Do you know how I was terrified everyday thinking what you'll might do next? Perhaps burn my hand in the ores!" said Murtagh ending in a cold soft voice, he was close to tears.

"Please… forgive me…" he knew what will happen.

Murtagh tugged away and stomped on the back of Morzan's hand against the floor. He yelped in pain as Murtagh locked the jail bar once again, passing the jail guard who was stunned watching the entire ordeal.

_Why do you do this Murtagh…? _Morzan shut his eyes tightly and grimaced. He curled up on the limestone floor and wept. Hurt. The scar on his heart didn't heal but had grown larger. Unstoppable tears spilled from his eyes. He could only watch his son as he dissolve away from him. He reached out a hand, as if trying to reach for his son but he knew it was pointless.

_I know that I was a horrible man. I know what I did to that child was unforgivable. But still... I want to change! If we are to be reunited, as a son, I beg you with all my life, please forgive me! But now I know begging is pointless and you will never forgive me…So you'll hate me forever? Then so be it!_ Eventually he slipped unwillingly to sleep…

------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh got back to his place and walked along the corridor. He pondered what he did. He thought screaming at his father's face would release the anger, but it didn't. Instead, it was replaced with more.

_Or was it, guilt?_ He didn't feel right, especially when he thought back kicking the fruit basket on his face. As he passed Eragon's room, _I might have to visit him but… nah its ok…_But when he thought twice about it, he went back to Eragon's front door. Some how, he had this uneasy feeling.

Murtagh slowly turned the door knob and opened the door quietly. And found the lantern turned off. _He's asleep…_As he was about to close the door, he heard a mumble. Curious, he crept towards his sleeping brother. He looked so safe and peaceful but it was not until Murtagh saw something trickling…

_Tears? Why would h-_ His words were stopped as his eyes saw Eragon's left hand resting on the rim of a large bowl of water on a small table beside the bed.

Suddenly his body went rigid as soon as he realized what was happening. _You…why did you…_Suddenly a massive wave of guilt washed over him. _No…Don't! Do not tell me what to do!!! _He cradled his head.

Then he gasped as he heard Eragon whispering to himself, "What's wrong with you…? I barely recognize you anymore."

Murtagh heard his little brother call for Murtagh a number of times pain in his voice. Tears started to fall from Murtagh's eyelids once again, _what have I done? I tried to hate him. I'm… I…_he couldn't think anymore. Suddenly a hand grabbed and tugged his tunic. "Murtagh…" Eragon murmured, and then he said, "What did you do? I'm sorry I lied to you. Please don't be mad." Mumbled Eragon, fear in his voice, like a child who doesn't want their father to be angry when they did something wrong.

Murtagh didn't reply, his back turned to Eragon. _I guess he's mad- Murtagh?_ He noticed the shivering shoulders of his brother. Eragon sat up concerned. "Hey, what is it?" But Murtagh didn't respond. With his growing curiousity, Eragon grabbed his shoulders and forced Murtagh to face him, and he jolted. Eargon saw those fresh tears coming out of his brother's eyelids, his eyes showing pure guilt.

"Murtagh what's wrong?" Asked Eragon, but his brother turned his face away.

"C'mon! Tell m-"

"TELL YOU!!!?" Murtagh suddenly bellowed. Then he continued, "Why don't you tell _me _what happened? You little liar!"

"Liar… I had to do what's ri-"

"You told me! You told me you would go to Arya's place!" shouted Murtagh. 

"Yes I told you. I did…" Finished Eragon.

Murtagh's eyes squinted, glaring nastily on Eragon with dangerous flashing eyes. He raised a coiled fist, ready to strike anytime.

At last Eragon must admit, "Its ok. Hit me, but I don't think it will suppress your anger. Revenge was never sweet…"

Murtagh lowered his fists. He knew hitting his little brother has no impact on him at all. "You saw me didn't you?" Asked Murtagh, his voice trembling.

Eragon nodded, Eragon nodded, _yes. It was so painful to watch. _"Murtagh, how could you?! Please don't be like this forever! Think of other people's feelings! It's not just between Morzan and you! It hurts me!"

"Eragon!! Do you know how fearful a child is towards his parent if they torment you everyday? You hide they find you, you apologize they don't believe you, you did something really bad, they punish you! How did you think I felt?"

"For God's sake Murtagh! Don't do this! The war is over; he had lost all his powers. What else is there to fear?" Asked Eragon.

"Eragon, you must understand when a child had traumas… and when it comes back again, one must want to defend himself." Said Murtagh, impatience rising.

Eragon's face darken, "That wasn't defending yourself. That was torturing, oh, and I saw you smiling. You seemed to be enjoying yourself." Said Eragon, and Murtagh hated his mocking tone.

"Torture? Why-" Murtagh's words were halted as his memories rushed in his mind. Memories when he kicked Morzan's gut and punched him, lastly when he knocked the fruit basket, splattering the tomatoes on his face plus splashing the water on his body.

At last he could do nothing but give up. Torturing Morzan tortured Murtagh even more. He couldn't endure that massive wave of guilt anymore. He threw him self to Eragon and cried. "I'm so sorry! His expression! That painful expression I just couldn't! His eyes! My pride wouldn't let me!… Please…" he wanted his forgiveness, but he knew that would be a cowardly action. He, who couldn't forgive, should not ask for forgiveness.

"Murtagh, its ok. I forgive you.." Said Eragon smiling at him. Murtagh gapped. "Eragon, I … you…" His eyes going wide and round like orbs. "No… I don't deserve forgiveness. I can't even forgive my self…"

Eragon looked straight at himand said, "You're still learning. Learn well ok? Do it once you're ready. This is a difficult one."

Murtagh thought about what he just said, _Learning…_

"You can do it Murtagh. Just say these words. I forgive you and bingo! But first, you must apologize to your dad for tormenting him." Suggested Eragon.

Murtagh's face brightened up. "I will. Thanks Eragon!" Then he paused. _Oh god no…_Suddenly horror gripped him. "Eragon! I ordered the soldiers to execute him! It's tomorrow!!"

"Well you still have the rest of the day! Tell them to cancel it!" Said Eragon.

"I will…" Said Murtagh his voice full of worry, and then he continued, "See ya! Thanks for the help." Murtagh left Eragon alone. Now there is no reason he should deny himself.

Murtagh went back to his room whistling. He found Thorn beaming at him as soon as he entered. Then he bowed, _I knew you could do it! That's my Murtagh!_

The rider said nothing but smiled proudly.

------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dusk came gloomily. Grey heavy clouds gather, camouflaging the sky. Only faint light seeped through the window this time.

_Thorn? Morning. _Yawned Murtagh stretching his back.

_Morning little one. _Replied Thorn in a cheerful tone. _You seem a lot happier today. _

_I am. This morning I am going to apologize and forgive! Now, there is no reason to be mad anymore. I had beaten my selfish pride! Oh no…_

_What is it? _Thorn asked concern in his voice. Murtagh glanced at the window, the sky was a little too bright than he expected.

_It's the fourth day… his execution!!! _Losing no time, Murtagh dashed out the room, through the corridor he ran.

_Please don't be too late! Please! I'm sorry father! Please! _Murtagh hurried down the dungeon and dashed to his cell which was…

_No! Empty_. Not a soul was there. "No! NO! NO!! DAD!!!" He shouted as he pounded on the iron bars.

"Sir Murtagh?" A voice called. Murtagh turned around. A soldier stood a few meters across him.

"Rider Morzan should be executed in a few minutes." Said the soldier simply.

_Minutes?!! _Murtagh was getting frantic. "No! This isn't right! Tell them to cancel it!"

"Come with me. This way please." Said the soldier straightforwardly.

"No! Wait! Where are you taking me?" Yelled Murtagh.

"Just follow me." Said the soldier.

Frustrated, Murtagh grabbed the soldier and forced him to turn around, "Hey! I wanted the execution but I'm canceling it! It's my right!"

The soldier didn't reply as he bore his eyes right through Murtagh. Then he said, 'This way please. You'll be able to see your father."

"What is wrong with you?! I said to cancel! And oh, who's the executioner? I'll have a word with him." Said Murtagh.

"Sir! Just be quiet and follow me until we reach there!" said the soldier nearing to a shout.

Murtagh was silenced. He kept his head down and obediently followed the soldier. _Why?! I don't get it when I ask to cancel…I'm the decider not those people!!!_

Finally he asked something, "So when are they starting?" Asked Murtragh.

The soldier replied flatly, "It's up to you."

_What? _"What do you mean it's up to m-" He began but soon he realized he was already outside. A storm of cheers broke within the crowd.

_What? I don't understand! _Then he realized the soldier had not stop walking. They're passing through the crowd.

"Move it! Coming through. This way Murtagh." Said the soldier.

Impatient, Murtagh gritted his teeth and yanked the soldier, "Would someone please tell me what's going on?!"

The soldier said, "We're almost there."

_What? Almost wh-_ Murtagh stopped as he worked his way out of the crowd and saw Morzan on top of a pile of sticks, branches and hay, tied to a pole that was planted on it.

_A burning execution?! _"Hey! Cancel it! Tell the executioner!"

"I'm afraid I can't." Stated the soldier.

"Why?! I'm the one who's in control!" Shouted Murtagh, then he looked at Morzan. _Dad I promise I will free you!_

Suddenly the soldier shoved a torch in front of his face. "What?"

"Go on. Do it." Ordered the soldier.

"What? Where is the executioner!!" Bellowed Murtagh.

Then the soldier said, "It's you."

---------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

**A/N: Like it? R&R! things are about to get horrifying…**


	7. a disaster

"M-me?" Stammered Murtagh. He scowled at the soldier, "Hey! I didn't ask for this!"

The soldier sighed heavily then he said to Murtagh, "Sir, it's the crowd's request."

"Request?" Asked Murtagh confused. He turned to the crowd who were all cheering and applauding. "C'mon Murtagh!" One cried.

"Hurry up and burn that savage man! He's our enemy!" Cried another. Then lastly, "He's a joke!"

Their jeers crashed down heavily on Murtagh's ears. He despised it. His fist coiled in fury. _Stop it! _His breath came in hisses as their demand grew louder. "Kill him already! You're the one who hates him the mos-"

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT DWARVES!!!" Yelled Murtagh, so loud it silenced the crowd.

"Don't make this seem like an attraction! You dwarves will never understand!"

"BURN HIM!!!" Demanded the dwarves. It was no use, they all seemed to agree with Murtagh when he said "We'll execute" you 4 days ago.

_Thorn what should I do? They're a stubborn bunch!_

_I'm sure you'll be able to think of something go on. Dwarves can't use magic!_

Unsure, Murtagh faced Morzan, still carrying that torch the soldier gave which pointing uselessly towards the ground.

There was something that seemed strange in Morzan's eyes since the last 4 days. He stared at Murtagh coldly with a grain of fury.

Doubtful, he stepped up the pile of hay and sticks, and then he walked slowly at the pole, facing Morzan.

"He's going to do it! BURN HIM!" Erupted the crowd.

Ignoring them, Murtagh leaned closer to Morzan's ears and whispered. "I know, I hate the crowd too."

Then Morzan's face contorted with anger and hissed, "It's not them I hate. It's you!"

Shock rang in his head. _What?_ Thought Murtagh in disbelief. "Look, Dad…I'm-"

"Dad? Bah don't make me laugh!" Shouted Morzan

"No please listen I want to-" He began but Morzan cut him off.

"Forgive me?" The old man paused then a mocking smile spread across his face, then his face darkened, "Why now Murtagh? I gave you every chance! I begged! I even surrendered on the tortures you did on me, to open your eyes and finally realize that I never hated you! But you were beyond reason and were too busy following your own pride! So what are you waiting for? BURN ME ALREADY! I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE BETRAYED BY MY OWN SON!!"

Murtagh recoiled. the words stung him more than Morzan in their second encounter. It felt as if somebody had pulled off his beating heart. Like an empty living shell without a soul. He stared at his father in shock, his eyes wide and his mouth hung open. His hands grew cold and trembling, letting go of the torch letting it plummet to the pile.

The fire made a crackling sound, licking the hay, the wood and slowly spread.

The crowd cheered. "He did it! Murtagh's executing Morzan!" But they were unaware of the disaster coming…

"I thought you never hated me…" Said Murtagh, his voice trembling.

_Murtagh! Get out of there! You'll be burned to ashes! _He heard his dragon cry frantically but Murtagh's mind was only focused on one thing.

"Father I'm so sorry. I know I don't have the right to apologize…" He gulped; the fire was half a meter away.

Morzan remained silent.

"Dad! Listen to me! I didn't want to admit my pity so I tried… I tried to replace them with hate… but I can't stand seeing you like this! Please!" 

_Quick Murtagh! Get out of there!_

"Dad, please…" He couldn't continue. Tears started to spill from his eyes.

The crowd turned from erupting joy to erupting panic. "Murtagh! He still hasn't come out!"

"You're not the coward, I am! Please forgive me." Now it was Murtagh's turn to beg for forgiveness.

_It's no use, he won't listen._ Thought Murtagh. Now he felt the same way as Morzan did. Every beat of his heart ached and it seemed like it was about to fall out of its place. The fire was a few inches from his ankle but Murtagh didn't notice, usually people would sense the flaring heat and flee for their lives, but not Murtagh.

_Murtagh… Now you felt the same way as I did? Do you feel the size of that scar in your heart? _Morzan sighed he knew it was useless. He couldn't hate him like he Murtagh hated him.

Murtagh stood up and looked straight at him, pleading "Father? Please answer!"

Morzan gave a doubtful look, almost pitying for his son.

One part of the wooden pile blasted with flaring red fire, prolonged to the heat and Murtagh tripped and stumbled backwards.

_Murtagh! There is no time! Murtagh! _ The dragon did not receive any reply.

"MURTAGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bellowed Eragon.

It seems all is too late and hopeless. The fire seemed as if it had swallowed the two men.

--------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------

"_Dad?" Asked Murtagh._

"_Yes son?"_

"_Will you forgive me?" Asked Murtagh._

"_Why of course son? Do you forgive me?"_

_Murtagh hesitated. Images of the bitter times with him rush through his mind, but his heart didn't carry vengeance._

Then on the top of his lungs, "I FORGIVE YOU!!"

With that, the flames had destroyed all sides of the burning pole, which crashed down in a few seconds.

------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Murtagh! Noooooooo!" Eragon bellowed. _It couldn't be! They mustn't die! _"Murtagh!"

Eragon dashed forward trying to reach them but firm arms held on to his belly and pulled him back wards.

"Let go of me Orik! Let go!"

"No Eragon! It's too late!" yelled Orik.

No matter how hard he wriggled and struggled, he could not break free from the strong arms of Orik.

"Murtagh… No! This isn't right!" Whispered Eragon in sorrow, finally he broke down to tears.

The dwarves gave out a mournful wail. Women held their loved ones, while some of the little children stood there, not understanding the situation.

Annamarae stood there crying, her shoulders shivered as tear drops fell from her eyes.

_I hope you will be reunited in after life. I hope you will forgive…_

There was nothing of the wooden pile oars, just a crumbling black mass emitting thick gray smoke out of the ruin.

Eragon looked up mournfully. _The sky color…is darkening. So is my life…Why do I have to lose people that are precious to me?_

Just when Eragon was about to lose all hope and return back to his room to, he heard a shout which attracted his ears…

"OOH! Look! Behind that cloud of smoke!" A dwarf shouted pointing at the execution pole.

_What? _Eragon whirled around and saw…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------

_Did I say it? Was it my imagination? Did I forgive him? Does he know?_

"Dad? Is this all right? I don't know how long I can keep this up!"

"Son…! Don't waste your energy!" Morzan stammered.

Murtagh stretched out his hands as if protecting something. And around the two, was a massive crystal clear spherical shield of water.

"I have… to untie you…" Murtagh gasped, his energy being drained slowly.

Then he choked, "You do know? That… a pole is on top of this fragile shield. And if I… break my concentration, it will crash down on us…"

"I have to untie you somehow!" Barked Murtagh.

"Son! Don't! It's ok. Leave me." Muttered Morzan.

"I can't… I didn't forgive you…" Said Murtagh _I think…Because I kind of gasped for air shouting it._

"Of course you did." Said Morzan simply a kind smile spreading across his face.

_You did? _"You did?" Stuttered Murtagh.

"Yes! There is nothing for me to worry about… I can rest peacefully."

A vein throbbed on one side of Murtagh's temple, annoyed. "Don't talk like that! Don't you care for other people's feelings? Assistance? Now stop being selfish! Now shut up! I'm going to untie you…"

Shouting drained more of his energy, the shield crackled and Murtagh was forced to bend his knees, pressed down by magic.

"Murtagh…" Morzan said helplessly. He wanted to help. But His powers had vanished.

_One two three! _Murtagh made his decision and dashed with incredible speed to the back of the pole.

But when he saw the coils of the rope he grew pale, but he cannot delay time now.

_I have to maintain the shield from letting the pole on top crash and I have to untie! _Muratgh worked his fingers with the rope. _C'mon c'mon!_

"Dad! I can't!" Shouted Murtagh frantically.

"Murtagh don't be afraid. Trust yourself you can do it!"  
With his dad's encouraging words, suddenly his confidence doubled, _Trust yourself! _Finally he managed to untie the first coil, then the second, then the third…

Finally the last coil, but unfortunately…

Murtagh looked up as the shield vaporized to thin air letting the pole to descend casting a dark shadow on Murtagh.

"JUMP!!" Cried Murtagh as he kicked the ground and leapt with al his might, then he felt a huge impact.

--------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd cheered as Murtagh landed safely on the hard earth with a solid thump against his back. But then the cheer died instantly. Murtagh groaned. "Dad… we made it… we …" He stopped.

"Dad?" Asked Murtagh, nervous in his voice, Morzan wasn't there with him when he was supposed to.

"Dad… where are you? We made-" As if someone had drummed his heart and ended it with an intense bash, Murtagh's eyes widened in horror.

There on the remains of the execution place, the huge broken pole was on top of the other half, and underneath the two, Murtagh saw a limp body pressed against it, the hands slightly reaching out.

"DAD! " Shouted Murtagh. He dashed to Morzan and attempted to remove the log with magic, "Reisa du vudra!" Raise the log!

His first attempt failed, though the log did budge by only a little, it never surrendered to the magic.

Then in desperation, he knew it was impossible, but he did it any way. He grabbed on the bottom of the log, with pincer like grip, yet no avail!

All he can do is shouting. "HELP! Somebody help me lift this log!"

He turned to the crowd who stared back at him blankly.

"Don't you wanna help?! HEY! THERE IS A DYING MAN HERE!!"

Women and men dwarves turned to each other, doubtful expressions on their face.

"Hey! It's my father here don't you care?!" 

Silence…

Murtagh knew only time will decide if that log will not be removed. He bowed his head and gritted his teeth, _C'mon! There must be something I can do! _His desperation was becoming frantic, but then-

"I'll help!" Some one familiar called out. Murtagh turned and saw Eragon waving his right arm.

"I'll help too." Called out a dwarf, it was Orik. Murtagh was surprised. Orik despised Morzan so much but now he was willing to save the old man.

_Saphira and I will help._ Murtagh could only smile and say, "Thank you."

------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. reunion

**A/N: I'm sorry! It must've been weeks!! Months perhaps. By the way, here is chapter 8! Enjoy!**

_--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------_

_It hurts...My whole body aches, it burns..._

He could hear soft bubbling noises, followed with a sweet scent which made him forget the pain, at least half of it.

He fluttered his eyes open, his vision still hazy.

At least he could make out an outline of a large figure... Morzan's eyes squinted, trying to focus the image before him.

"Ah. I see you're awake!" said a partially familiar cheerful voice.

Morzan tried to sit up and see, but hands rested on his chest and pressed him back down, "You must rest."

Somehow, somewhere, he had seen this plump dwarf, "Y-you? Aren't you…"

"Why indeed, I was the dwarf that you helped. I… never agreed with their way of thinking, at least, about you. I know… the king had made you a puppet."

Morzan looked away, the horrible memories of his unforgivable actions danced mockingly in his mind.

He shut his eyes, as tears started to trickle down. Morzan blinked and touched the corner of his eye, _Tears? _

Then a humorless laugh escaped him, "Why do I cry over something that's no longer there to worry…" he said sullenly, followed with more deep sobs.

"Sometimes…" Annamarae began, "We just can't forget the past. It sticks onto our mind like, like glue."

"Humor?" Morzan asked, obviously not in the humorous mode.

"Glue…Its true though, can't find another word." Annamarae replied, and then she laughed aloud.

Then her tone changed, "That boy should be punished! If only I were his mother… what could I do to that child? I mean you saw how he treated you, like dogs!"

Morzan blinked, surprised. "But… have you ever been a mother?"

The dwarf sighed, "No I'm afraid not… but still-"

"You wouldn't know, so don't talk as if as if…" He paused, "Forget it…"

Annamarae smiled, "As if I've ever been one?" she chuckled, "I knew you were gonna say that… well, I'll be going now. Have a good rest."

But as Annamarae turned away to leave, Morzan pulled her arm, "Where is my son? Did he make it? Did I save him?"

The dwarf looked at him sympathetically, "I know not, but keep on praying, for he may be safe…right now. Good bye. And, drink that sweet tea I made, "

_Tea…_

--------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morzan wasn't sure if the push was strong enough, especially knowing his weak state at that time,

_Son...are you alive? Where are you…_

Though it's been forever since he had lost all his powers, he tried to contact Murtagh with the mind, _Murtagh…answer me…_

Silence…

Yet, there was no reply, and Morzan could only break down, facing the fact that he made his son loathe him, facing the fact that he's dea-

"Dad?"

_Murtagh? _He didn't dare look back, afraid that the voice who called upon him was just a fragment of imagination.

"Dad? Are you ok?"

_That voice,… nah it can't be… can it? _Daring himself, he slowly turned his head and found…

"MURTAGH!"

There at the door, stood his son, with bandages all over, yet still whole, still whole...

Murtagh threw himself to his dad, "Stupid! You're stupid! Why did you risk your life for me?! Why!? I was supposed to save you, but I was saved…"

"It's payback."

Murtagh blinked, "Pay back? But I've never done anything."

"You forgave me correct?"

With that, Murtagh knew he needn't say no more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------

Eragon stood by the door, watching, as the father and son was reunited.

_You found him. You're happy. But what of me…You didn't recognize me one bit, am I just a rider to you?_

Then the rider walked away…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------


	9. Unknown to you

"I'll see you later…have a good rest," said Murtagh as he turned away for the door.

Morzan watched as the boy left, a broad smile spread across his face. _At last… I am… forgiven…_

--------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------

Murtagh walked along the corridor, whistling as if nothing would happen to him.

As he passed Eragon's room, he noticed the door was slightly open, enough for a person to peek in.

The room was dark with only the moonlight that seeped in the window to illuminate it.

Eragon sat on a stool, his back slumped.

"Eragon?"

"Mmm…" Replied his brother back glumly.

"Hey… I just want to say thanks. You've helped me forgive…You're right. It does make me feel better." Said Murtagh laughing.

"Yea…"

"Eragon, what's wrong?"

The rider didn't reply. "Eragon?" called Murtagh again, yet his brother only took notice with a small nod.

"What's wrong?"

Eragon sucked the air, "Nothing. I'm ok. I'm just… tired…"

"You're not, now tell m-

"I'M OK! CAN YOU POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND?!"

Murtagh sighed, "Ok… I'll give you time then you can tell."

Eragon heard the door slam shut as Murtagh left. _You don't understand do you?! What do you know?!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What's wrong with him? Weird… _The moonlight fell upon his face as Murtagh thought long and hard. His brother had always been cheerful, but not now, just like the living dead. Sullen and grim.

_But he'll tell me.. I know he will… I hope._

Then he closed his eyes as he entered a world of dreams…

------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A robin fluttered it's wings and perched it self on a tree branch, being the first to announce that it was morning.

The sunlight seeped through the window, which brightly spilled onto Murtagh's face.

_Morning little one. _Called Thorn.

_Morning_ _Thorn _Said Murtagh as he rolled off the bed and headed towards he door.

_Where are you going?_

_My dad. _

_Ah… I see so you forgave him after all…_

_Yea. Thanks to you and my brother…see you later Thorn._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------

"Dad!" Murtagh called cheerfully swinging his door open.

"Dad?" Morzan's room was empty, then his eyes traveled the bed, where he had left a note card…

_Murtagh, I thank you for forgiving me. That was just my purpose of coming here…Now, I don't have anymore weight on my back. I will be happy from now on. Now, there is no reason fro me to stay here any longer.   
I'll always remember you son, don't look for me._

_ Morzan_

Murtagh crumpled the paper and his shoulders trembled, "No! I still want to be with you! There are too many things that I want to tell, that I want, to hear!" 

_I hope it's not too late…_Murtagh dashed to the south of Farthen Dur.

_He might still be there…_

"Murtagh!"

The rider stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Eragon?" 

"Where are you going?"

But Murtagh only glared at Eragon and continued running.

"Hey! Get back here!"

_I hope it's not too late… please… don't be too late…_

Murtagh crashed onto two varden guards which blocked him with their spears. "Sir, you can't come through here! Use the other gate"

"LET ME THROUGH! I HAVE TO SEE HIM! LET ME THROUGH!"

_I know why you used the south gate! You knew I will be forbidden to pass!_

"DAD!! LET ME THROUGH!, DAAAAAD!!!!"

------------------------------- 

Morzan walked along the gorge, not so far away from farthen dur.

_I'm sorry son… This is the best…I'm still a criminal to the others… you're an exception, you're my son…_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad"

Morzan's ears picked something up. _It couldn't be… they must've stopped him from going_

"Daaaaaaaaaaaad"

_But then again…_

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Now it was clear that Murtagh was behind him. Morzan turned around and faced his son, he noticed that Eragon was also with him.

"Dad! Don't leave just yet. I still want to … I have too much things to ask, too much to tell…Who cares if you're a criminal! I can convince them!"

Morzan gave a weak smile and patted his head. "I'm sorry. I appreciate your effort, but. I don't think those villagers will welcome a traitor like me. Good bye…"

_So what?! I was a traitor too! I betrayed my own brother!_

"So?! I was once a traitor!"

Morzan stopped, "Even if you were, I caused much more… uncountable damages than you. Many many unforgivable actions… I must go."

Murtagh knew it was hopeless. _Ok. I guess this is good bye… _Murtagh turned and headed back but-

"WAIT!" Called Eragon.

Morzan stopped and sighed, "Thank you Eragon. For helping my son, it's been nice talking with you Eragon-shadeslayer."

"But…never mind… you can go…"

Murtagh looked at him, _Eragon…You… why didn't you tell me?!_


	10. Almost

"Eragon! There is still time! He'll listen to you!" Shouted Murtagh.

"Forget it! He's leaving me anyway, so don't stop him!"

Murtagh frowned, "You? What about me?! You mean leaving 'us'!" Murtagh corrected. But Eragon rebutted, "Leaving me!"

Then he turned back and ran all the way to the fort and he could hear his elder calling for him. "Eragon! Wait! Hold on just a second! Hey!" 

_You didn't recognize me! You didn't know me one bit! _Eragon didn't know why he felt like this, he knew that Morzan never knew another boy existed, except Murtagh. Yet, it angered him. Suddenly he felt a hand grabbing his forearm; he winced in pain due to the tight grip. "You… Run fast…what has" Murtagh paused to suck some air, "Why didn't you just you tell me?! We could've solved this earlier."

Eragon looked at him, "Yea, it'd be easy for you! You found him! He's your father! You wouldn't have a hard time talking with him!" he shouted.

Murtagh blinked, "Hey! I had some hard times alright?!-"

"Oh no you didn't, I don't see how insulting him was a big issue for you! You just talked!" Rebutted Eragon, but Murtagh wasn't finished with himself, "Yea! Easy for me to insult, I was carried away with my hatred, but when I wanted to apologize, I did! Eragon, Come back!" shouted Murtagh.

He rushed to Eragon and grabbed his forearm once more, but he glared at him and pulled back, yet Murtagh didn't let go, "What do you want?! Let me go!" Bellowed Eragon. "Come with me, it's not too late to tell him!"

Eragon said, "Murtagh it's hopeless! He's gone far I, we can't possibly catch up!"

"ERAGON, IT'S NOW OR NEVER!" Murtagh shouted.

Suddenly two soldiers came rushing to the two siblings, frantic. "Murtagh! Eragon! Come quick!"

"What is it?" Murtagh asked in a hollow tone, he thought this might have something to do with his father.

One of the soldiers had extreme worry on his face, "It's uh… um… It's, i-i-it-"

"What is it? Tell us!" Eragon shouted impatiently.

The soldiers looked at each other uneasily, "It's… not you tell him" one said nudging the other, "No you tell him, I'm not the one who witness it…" said the other.

"Please just tell us and you can go!" Shouted Eragon, then Murtagh said in a low voice, "It's Morzan isn't it?"

One of the soldiers bowed his head, "Yes it is…I saw him…First I heard screaming, he was… in pain, then I decided not to bother…but the screaming was so loud, I had to see what happened…" he mumbled, then he paused but Murtagh insisted, "Yes.. go on…"

"And I, I mean we… found him…lying on the ground, and I think his mouth and tunic was wet with blood, when I found him, he was gasping for ai-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL THIS TO US BEFORE!!? WE COULD'VE SAVED HIM!" Murtagh yelled so loud, his throat hurt.

"Well… we didn't want to make you worr-"

Suddenly Murtagh let out a stream of curses, and then he grabbed one soldier by the collar, "I'll kill you if he dies! Where is he?!" Murtagh spat.

"H-he is with A-Annamarae." The soldier stuttered.

Without a word, Murtagh jerked his hands of the soldier's collar which caused him to stumble backwards and dashed to Annamarae's place. "Murtagh wait for me!" Eragon bellowed, but Murtagh didn't turn back, in fact he didn't even hesitate.

Eragon ran behind Murtagh, forgotten.

--------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annamarae!" Murtagh shouted as he swung the short wooden door open with all his might.

The dwarf turned around immediately and said in a friendly tone, "Oh Murtagh, nice of you to drop in."

But Murtagh didn't even feel welcomed by her sweet tone, "Where is he?!" he shouted. "What are you talking about dear?" said Annamarae.

"Don't lie! You will show me where he is!" Barked Murtagh. Annamarae sighed, "Murtagh…" she began, her sweet tone changed to a dead serious tone and he didn't like this.

Murtagh looked at her impatiently then his face changed to a look of fear and worry, "Don't tell me, please God, don't tell me he's-"

BAM! The door swung open and there stood Eragon. He studied the worried faces of the two figures before him and asked, "What happened?"

"Right now…" Began Annamarae without looking at Eragon, then she continued, "Morzan is he is still unconscious, he have trouble breathing…barely breathing…It's really bad. He had a crack on his spine, but he didn't notice until now, plus the weak heart he has.

_Broken spine?! _Murtagh thought horrified by the fact, he remembered untying Morzan from the pole, then the huge log fell-

"It's my fault…" He murmured, "It's my fault…" he said again, "IT'S MY GODAMN FAULT OH GOD…!" He finally bellowed, then Murtagh crouched down and buried his head on his knees and tears started to flow down his cheeks, "Why! I shouldn't have untied it! Why can't I be the one hurt!?"

"Murtagh…" Eragon began, but Murtagh didn't seem to hear.

After a long silence Murtagh raised his head and looked at Annamarae, "I have… to see him…" he said in a low voice. But Annamarae shook her head, "But he is-"

"I DON'T CARE IN WHAT CONDITION HE IS IN! I WANT TO SEE HIM! PLEASE!" he roared, and then he said in a gentler tone, "I beg you."

At last, Annamarae gave in, she sighed and said, "All right, but don't wake him."

With that Murtagh smiled slightly then he and Annamarae went into the room where Morzan is.

Eragon stared at them and said, "I want to see him too."

Murtagh stopped and turned around, "Oh Eragon I didn't notice you… sure come," Murtagh said.

_Even you didn't notice me coming…_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------_

Murtagh walked to a bed with Morzan lying on it, "Dad…" Murtagh began. He studied his face, leathery and wrinkled. He seemed very fragile, so weak, not like he used to be, a strong powerful merciless killer, now he's a mere mortal man.

"Dad… Why did you save me…I was trying…to save you, but I got saved by you instead… why?" Murtagh spoke softly, then a single tear dropped from under his eyelid, yet his face showed no emotion.

"Murtagh..." Eragon said from behind, but Murtagh didn't turn around, in fact he didn't even move a muscle. "How is he?" Eragon asked, yet still no reply.

A minute had passed…

5 minutes…

10 minutes… Eragon stood there helplessly while Murtagh didn't budge. Things had never been this silent between the two of them, never.

"Eragon…" Murtagh croaked hoarsely, then he continued, "Just… get out of here, I want to be alone with him…go."

"But-"

"Eragon, leave," Murtagh said firmly, swinging his arm to shoo him away, but Eragon remained there, he said, "I understand you are confused, please let me have a chance to see him! I am… his son too."

"Eragon please…that's not the case…just, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Barked Murtagh. Suddenly Annamarae burst into the room, "Please keep quiet! He's resting. You wouldn't want to wake him- Eragon? Where are you going?"

The young rider stomped out of the room, punching the wall as he passed, leaving a bewildered Annamarae.

Then she turned to Murtagh, "You shouldn't-"

"You too, LEAVE!" Murtagh hissed under his teeth and the dwarf needn't to be told twice, she hurried back to her living room.

------------ ------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------

There were no stars in the sky, and half of the moon is covered with a mass of thick clouds, dimming it.

Without realizing it, Murtagh had buried his face on the bed, sleeping soundlessly. Morzan's eyelids twitched for a second, and then slowly, it fluttered open. He looked at his surroundings, it was dark and surprisingly he was in _a room? How did I get here?_

He remembered when he collapsed to the hard Earth earlier on; time seemed to fly away without his awareness. Then he noticed something on the edge of the bed. _Murtagh? _He sat up to take a better look. Then he smiled sadly, _If only I were a normal human, if only I had not become a rider, I would raise you, to watch you grow from a child, to a man, I want to get to know you…_

Tears started to well in his eyes as someone stood by the door, "Morzan?" Eragon said.

Morzan jumped at the sight of Eragon, and he quickly wiped the tears away. Eragon looked concerned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just there was something on my eyes… yeah. What brings you here?"

Eragon wanted to say what he was thinking but shrugged it off at the sight of Murtagh, he looked down, hair covering his eyes. Morzan's brows met, "Are _you _ok?"

"I… I want to… I have to talk to you…" Eragon mumbled not sure if Morzan had heard his low voice.

Without his notice, Morzan had rolled off the bed and walked up to him. "Morzan, you need rest." Eragon whispered. "Do you have to have to talk so low? Think of my age." Morzan protested and Eragon grinned, "Humor?" he asked.

For a split second there, Morzan thought he was looking at Selena, his smile and her smiles are peculiarly identical. "Morzan?" Eragon called yet he didn't reply, then Morzan muttered something under his breath, "Selena…"

Eragon looked at him incredulously and said, "Excuse me?"

With that, Morzan got his head back from the clouds, "Oh sorry, you look… never mind that. So what was it that you want to tell me?"

Eragon hesitated, "Well… it's a bit hard… where do I begin…"

Then Morzan's face changed from a curious expression to an expression when one thinks he knows it all, "Oh I see, you want to apologize? For breaking the rule while I was in prison? You must be very generous. I heard you quarreled there with my son-"

"That's not it!" Eragon snapped and Morzan raised his brows. "It's… you won't believe me." Eragon said.

Morzan smiled kindly and patted Eragon's head, "I will believe you rider."

"It's not easy to… that I… you…" Eragon stuttered trying to find the right words, then he breathed out before he continued and Morzan waited, "My mother," Eragon began, he didn't want to mention 'Selena'.

"Married," he paused again, feeling very idiotic _What am I saying, of course she married_, "With a man," he paused again and he could see Morzan's lips twitched, hiding his laugh.

"Yes go on, your mother married. To a man" he said, gesturing his hands telling Eragon to proceed.

"They had a child, and they had difficulties raising him, this boy wasn't suppose to exist, in a matter of fact, they weren't allowed to have kids." Eragon gulped, Morzan looked stiff.

"So, they gave him to a wet nurse-"

"Wait, wait. They gave him to a wet nurse?" Morzan asked. His eyes looked horrified.

"Yes and she raised the boy-"

"Eragon, If this is my son you're talking about,-"

"Let me continue. Long after the son grew" Eragon said but Morzan cut him off, "They thought Selena and I were dead. But I lived."

"Then here is the part you don't know, she…" Eragon paused _Let him believe me! Please god!_

"She had…she had…" _Just say it! Say it! _But he froze. Eragon sighed and said, "She died. Yes that's right. She died."

Then he laughed "Sorry to bother you like this. What am I saying? You knew she died…stupid me…"

But Morzan didn't laugh. "Is there something you wish to tell me? Don't hide it."

Eragon said, "No. I'm completely fine." Yet his voice had a tone of regret.

"Are you sure? You can always ask." Morzan said, but Eragon said, "That's ok. I'm fine really. Well, I'm sorry to bother you like this. You must be tired. Good night, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Eragon closed the door and left.

_What was that all about? But yet, he seemed like her, no… they look too much alike… What am I thinking; there are people in this world that look alike and he's one of them. _

Then he looked at Murtagh, _Son, is there a secret between you and your friend that I don't know?_

_--------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: sorry if it's a bit boring. Reviews please!


	11. 2 unspoken truths

A/N: ONMG, I dunno if the readers are still out there, it's been a damn whole year since I'm active on ff

**A/N**: ONMG, I dunno if the readers are still out there, it's been a damn whole year since I'm active on ff. net. Sorry for all whos waiting, I dunno if you're still waiting or not but yeah… I was… lazy. Then I thought about continuing this but I was white walled blank. Seriously, I was reading through the chapters, and after a year of highschool English and SAT lessons, hell yeah LOADS of dumb grammar/spelling mistakes. So now I hope you will forgive "me" for those who liked this story and left hanging for the long wait. Well here's chapter nine.

--

Murtagh's eyelids opened slowly, unveiling the curious dark eyes behind it. He stirred and observed his surroundings. _How long have I been here? _

The dawn was certainly asleep still and it took him several seconds to realize that his father was gone from the sheets of bed.

He rose from his wooden stool and stepped outside the room only to find Morzan sitting on the old couch staring blankly into the fireplace. He realized his son's presence behind yet he remained silent, unspoken. Murtagh didn't like the cold atmosphere.

Murtagh bent down at his father's face and asked, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to wander around. Your spine might break."

No answer. Morzan sighed and closed his eyes.

The man behind him walked around and sat himself beside his father and said, "I'm serious. You better get some rest."

Morzan's gaze remained fixed on the flames, then his expression darkened, "Eragon came…" he muttered.

Murtagh froze. _Ah the unspoken truth I guess…_ "So… what did he want?" he asked "humbly".

His father's gaze met his for the first time, "I know you know. What 'does' he want?"

But an uncomfortable silence hung. Murtagh turned away, 'hiding', "That… you should ask Eragon…"

Morzan's eyes remained on his son's turned away face. "You owe me the truth"

"What truth?-

"Do not hide it from me. I know you're hiding something from me-both of you!" bellowed Morzan. Murtagh turned back to his father, who was breathing rapidly, hungry for an answer and said, "Not my task to reveal."

That uncomfortable silence returned. Eyes remained fixed on each other, as if waiting for each other's answer, yet no one started.

Morzan did, "son, you forgave me, and I will forgive you too, if there's anything-"

"This is none of my matter, at least not mine to resolve, this time. Eragon will explain to you personally." With that he rose from the couch and headed towards the door.

But before he opened the door, "Murtagh!"

He froze at the door, "yes?"

"Never mind…" Morzan felt stupid after saying that.

"It's fine don't worry about it dad." and he left Annamarae's small house. But the owner was outside.

"Oh, you…" he began, not knowing what to say. The dark night provided little light, but enough for Murtagh to see her concerned expression. Finally, the dwarf said, "Murtagh… there's something I need to talk to you about…"

Murtagh felt that it was on her burden to carry on with the story, but he let her continue.

Annamarae looked up and gazed at Murtagh's eyes with troubled expression.

"What is it?"

"Murtagh… "

And whatever she revealed that night rattled Murtagh's soul.

-- -- -- --

Murtagh burst into Eragon's room, crashing the door onto the wall. His sleeping brother's heart jumped a beat. Saphira remained asleep.

"ERAGON!" Murtagh bellowed. Eragon's vision focused, "Murtagh? What are you do-"

"Did you attempt to tell him? DID YOU?!"

"…Oh that." He turned away with a pained expression. "I can't do it" he finally concluded.

"But why?! No one is going to blame you.! Besides-"

"It's going to hurt him! Think about it! Won't he feel even more guilty, that he neglected his other son?" asked Eragon.

But Murtagh looked straight in his eyes and reassured him, "No it won't. Trust me. Do it soon! Tell him! How about tell him now?"

Confusion settled on Eragon's face. "I'll tell him tomorrow-"

"NO! Tell him while you can! Please! C'mon, I'll bring you to him!" He urged on but Eragon remained still, sensing his brother's effort to keep his patience, yet struggling.

Then Eragon asked, "Well, he's not going anywhere is he?"

Murtagh's eyes widened, like someone who had been stricken deep by an arrow as soon as his brother finished his sentence.

Then he murmured at Eragon's ear, "Don't ever say that or I'll kill you."

Eragon's expression shadowed, "Why are you saying that? Alright, you want me to tell him, fine I'll come. Take me there."

But when Eragon shifted from his bed, this time Murtagh remained still on the spot.

Concerned, Eragon asked, "Murtagh, are you ok?" 

With shaking hands, he clutched his left shoulder, his knuckles going bone white- now he's trembling.

"Murtagh?" Eragon called once again, but his brother is lost in his own thoughts, terrifying thoughts.

"Brother?" Instead of replying back, his brother's knees went weak and collapsed. Eragon clasped his hands onto his, but jerked away as soon as they contacted. "By God, your hands are freezing. Are you ok-"

Murtagh's expression remained blank, but heavy tears started to drop, it was as if he was seeing a ghost pass by, paralyzed in fear. Eragon shook his shoulders and recalled his consciousness, "Murtagh!"

But his brother did not turn to him, instead he managed to stammer, "Go on without me. I'll wait here."

Eragon looked at him for a moment and without a word, left him alone in the room, with his dragon.

_I won't believe what you say dwarf! My father is not that weak! You'll see the grave mistake of your words_

The dark sky is tainted faintly with navy blue. _Dawn is almost approaching…_Eragon knocked on Annamarae's door. But there was no answer.

Eragon knocked again, "Annamarae? It's me Eragon…"

Suddenly he heard a plate crash onto the stone floor inside. Eragon stiffened, "Is everything alright in there??"

Then he heard a mumble, "Oh God, Oh dear!"

Eragon urged on. "Is everything alright?! Do you need help? Annamarae!" 

Suddenly the door swung open, passing by Eragon's hair by millimeters.

"Eragon! Thankgod you came, listen I-"

-- --

(_Morzan's POV)  
_

_My blood runs colder every second. This pain in my chest, am I mortal to it? _

_My vision darkens, I knew I will fall into the darkness once again, would I resurface after this? I always feared that every fall into unconsciousness would mean my end… but how many times have _

_I fallen into darkness. _

He certainly feared this coming darkness. This heartbeat was more painful than the previous. Morzan was lying stone cold on the floor, clutching onto his chest.

_No…_

"_DAD!!"_

_It was not my son's voice… is it?_

The first sunrays of dawn spilled warmly on his old tired face, even with his darkening vision.

A/N: Yea… hope u enjoyed that


	12. FAlse hopes

A/N: Chapter 12 woot

A/N: Chapter 12 woot!

The warm rays of dawn touched Murtagh's skin, yet it did not warm his cold hands, not a bit.

Eyes remained wide open, lost in his thoughts. The mind shattering truth that was spoken to him did not penetrate his own realm of reasoning. He wouldn't believe it; he couldn't believe it and he would not succumb to it.

Turning Annamarae into a scapegoat, he couldn't think of any other reason for the cause of the truth, or the coming truth.

With his remaining hope and optimism, he forced a smile on his face _You… will still be here right? _He tried to hold on to that rare thought, yet it slipped away, and the parasite like panic came back groping his soul, trying to take over it.

_No, don't think like that Murtagh…_But the more he resisted the more he thought about it and with that the more he panicked.

He had forgotten that he was in his brother's room; a large gentle shadow embraced Murtagh. He looked up, _Saphira?_ _Why are you…I'm not your rider…_

The dragon hummed _I don't see you as a rider now, is anything the matter?_

Murtagh remained silent, finding a blockage in the throat, _Is it your father? Eragon told me all sorts of things…_

_What things?_

_He said he felt lonely, because Morzan didn't recognize him. But it's not his fault, he never knew. Eragon knows this. Yet that feeling is inevitable. He can be close to him, yet he feels distant._

_How far?_

The dragon chuckled, like_ a stranger to each other? Who knows. _

Then she paused and her eyes tensed. Suddenly alert, she sprang to her paws and turned her scaly neck towards the white window. _Where is the young rider little one?_

_Eragon…he…went to see his father! _The memory jumped straight into his mind. _I must go see him!!_

He had forgotten he refused to come at first.

And he dashed towards the door and to Annamarae's small house leaving the blue dragon, forgotten.

Murtagh felt uneasy as the bright morning rays of dawn glimmered before his eyes, for they represent a new day, a new time, and another step to…

_No don't think like that! It's fine, you're a rider you know waisé heil! _

Finally he sprinted towards the dwarf's small house but there was something wrong. The door was widely open, someone was kneeling, or bending down; what he caught after squinting his eyes, _why would he…Eragon?_

He stopped behind his kneeling brother- but he wasn't kneeling, he was bending down over a body, trembling.

Time stopped for the eldest

_Flash back..._

_But before he opened the door, "Murtagh!" _

_He froze at the door, "yes?"_

_"Never mind…" Morzan felt stupid after saying that._


	13. Father

Eragon dropped to his knees and beside his father

_Eragon dropped to his knees and beside his father. _

_Confusion leapt across Morzan's face, "Eragon… what did you call me?"_

_The rider found it difficult to repeat, but he managed to blurt out, "A slip of the tongue I guess"_

_But Morzan insisted, "What did you call me?"_

You came here for this Eragon. Just tell him, _but the words were blocked._

_Then Morzan said, "Your face rings a memory of someone…"_

_Eragon knew who it was. _

_Morzan added on, "What did you call me? Please I don't want to … without knowing the whole truth." He mumbled a word he found a burden to say, but Eragon caught it._

"_Before you crossover?" Asked Eragon._

_Morzan weakly nodded, his tired face forced a smile yet, it turned out joyless. _

_The tears he fought back finally leaked on the corner of his eyes. Eragon breathed in deeply and let go to calm down yet he struggled to keep a normal pace of breathing. _

_He finally said, "Annamarae did not heal you…"_

_His eyes managed to lit up despite his fragile state, "She did not?"  
_

"_I did… father…" _

"_Why are you calling me father…?"_

_Then Eragon spilled the whole truth, of how Selena had ran away with an infant in her womb, how he never knew his father, how he felt so alone despite his presence and how he felt unknown._

_Morzan was speechless. The man in front of him was his son. All the wasted time he spent, why now? When nears darkness? Why now instead of the time he visited his prison? Why now?  
_

"_Why now?" He croaked. Eragon didn't speak._

"_I thought it was going to hurt you more, but, I had to tell you."_

_A small smile lit up on his face; A look of peace. _

"_Ah… I wish my other son is here. I'm proud of both of you. I'm sure destiny had brought you together, to become the young generations of riders…"_

_His words only made his eyes burn with tears._

"…_Retrieved the glory of Alagaesia…Don't shed the tears for the departing now."_

_But he couldn't. The beady tears continued falling down; absorbed in the ground. _

_Suddenly the old rider clutched his chest; eyes wide open, yet empty._

"_Dad?" Eragon mumbled._

_Morzan's eyes travelled to his son for a brief second, but it stayed there. _

_It's only after a while that Eragon realized he had departed. With trembling hands, he closed his eyelids, and then bent down and kissed his father's cold forehead. _

"_Atra Mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr, un atra du evarinya ono varda." __May Peace live in your heart, and may the stars watch over you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere from behind, he sensed another presence. He was not alone or perhaps it was just a hunch. Eragon listened. Something was growing louder. He had a feeling what it was, or who it was, but he didn't want to turn back to see, what ever is pounding in his mind.

A swish of a cloak…

He didn't want to turn back and see a grieving someone. Or was it s grieving someone?

Yet he must. First he closed his eyes, turned his head slowly and slowly let his eyelids unveil his sight.

First it was vague blurry vision. Then it slowly focused, on one man, standing still as a tree, face blanched white, horror in his face.


	14. The boulder and the egg

A/N: I've just read Brisingr, and regarding that, it's funny that I've started this story as Eragon and Murtagh are brothers, sons of Morzan, you who read know what I mean lol, but anyways, I'll finish my story LOL

Disclaimer: Eragon and The odyssey is not mine (there are some lines that I took from homer's odyssey, because I thought it was beautiful)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He would not believe it; he could not believe it, whatever was in front of his eyes. Murtagh walked slowly to his father's dead body, slow as a hollow soulless being without sense and conscience.

He dropped passively on his knees, never noticing a moment when its joints ached. Murtagh looked down at his father's old wrinkled face, so empty and colorless, just when he realized his own wasn't any difference.

Murtagh remained still as a stone, eyes remained fixed on Morzan, unblinking and dry.

He was still

As time

Revolved around him…

"Murtag-" The dwarf began but Eragon silenced her with a gesture and whispered, "Leave him alone for now". At this point Eragon admit he admired the magnitude of his strength within his brother, even if that means he is an egg supporting a boulder.

Murtagh bit his trembling bottom lip. Despite as still as a cold stone, a hurricane-like insanity tremored his mind.

Unable to watch his brother suffer, Eragon said, "Grieving isn't a weakness. Mourn if you have to."  
Murtagh's expression remained as it was. No reaction was made to Eragon's words.

Eragon was ready; ready to take any thrashing, any revolt, anger or anything that comes from the purest despair of his brother.

Annamarae lowered her chin and stepped back, afraid of any potential commotion; she didn't dare look up, not at the two riders.

The boulder crushed the egg. A red bead of blood ripened on the corner of his mouth which he let to trickle off his chin. It was silent agony.

Murtagh's eyes remained dry and lifeless as it was a mask to his burning terrible loss inside.

He had never… felt anything so cold and burning in his life, nor was he prepared to endure such emotion. None of this he had wielded even back in Urû'baen.

Memories of his father flashed through his mind. First, his cruel nature, his back tore, he fled the empire, swore oaths, and back to peace in farthen dur, met an old man whose eyes are sad and begging for forgiveness, unnoticed, reunited with his son, now….

"You are a rider aren't you?" mumbled Murtagh feebly.

That stinging guilt welled inside him once more, stinging and burning…

"I'm so sorry, I wish… I could've opened my eyes earlier… don't have to… hate…." His words were strangled; a lump was in his throat.

"Murtagh…" said Eragon who stood beside him. His brother made no reaction, which was when Eragon recalled him, "Murtagh…you are free to mourn"

Murtagh didn't respond once more, ears blocked by his spiraling turmoil in his heart. "But I don't want to mou…" His words drowned when Eragon suddenly enveloped his arm around him and the leak of tears that suddenly streamed from his eyes.

"Why? WHY?!" He yelled.

_Is it an ill, twisted fate that entangles itself with me?_

_Was I too cruel? Didn't I repay my debt, and accepted his? Why should it end like this?_

_I'm his first son. Had he not the strength to preserve to say a farewell?_

Murtagh dragged his two feet to his room and pushed the door open reluctantly. The pivot creaked as the door slowly swung. Thorn was anxious; he noticed the lifeless eyes of his rider, his face showed, sullen and grim. _Is anything the matter little one?_

Murtagh said nothing and dropped onto his bed.

_Murtagh?_

"Morzan…" Murtagh barely whispered its patient syllables.

_Little one? Is something the matter?_

Murtagh remained silent, as If his hearing was impaired. Instead, he closed his eyes and drift into sleep.

The red dragon was sure he didn't block him, he clearly felt his presence

_Saphira? _The red dragon called the blue dragon.

_Yes Thorn?_

_Did Eragon tell you what happened?_

_Ah… their father just drifted into the void… Eragon is not in a very good state right now… how is your rider?_

Thorn now realized the huge impact that befell his rider. _I'm sorry to hear that_

With that the red dragon withdrew his mind from hers. He turned to his sleeping rider and studied his face; his eyes were slightly swollen; he had been crying.

_Oh little one…_

_Murtagh found himself in an empty white realm. There were no trees, no mountains, and even no ground beneath his feet, yet he didn't sink under. The empty space under his feet felt solid. _Where am I?

_The air was neither hot or cold. There were no smells or stenches, no sound. It was so quiet he heard small monotonous high pitched noise, an imaginary sound. _

_He questioned his location again, yet this time, unexpectedly, a familiar voice answered back, "You are in your own mind."_

_Murtagh hadn't turned back, but he replied, "My mind…is that really so? So my mind is nothing but emptiness?"_

"_It reflects your thoughts and emotions." Said the voice. Then it dawned to Murtagh _I do feel empty…so empty…

"_I'm sorry, I hadn't the strength to rise…" Said the voice. Murtagh already knew from the beginning that the voice belonged to his father._

"_You couldn't at least preserve the last strength?" Murtagh asked, his voice beginning to shake._

"_I had to save it for Eragon… he needed me more than you at that time. Ah… if I noticed earlier… their resemblance was unmistakable…"Morzan's voice faded as he finished his sentence._

"_Yeah, he did. It's his fault he didn't tell you earlier." Chided Murtagh and slowly the sky turned grey._

"_It's nobody's fault. Its fate, we are all destined differently. I'm not the last you will lose and you must understand that. We don't control death."_

"_But it was too sudden. The realization was painful. I just wish…" Murtagh's voice wavered, then he continued, "I just wish you could stay here a little bit longer…"_

"_I've been a terrible person, a monster. Sometimes I didn't think I deserved your forgiveness. The blood on my hands and on my sword would never be wiped clean. I shouldered unforgivable guilt, so immense I wished for death and let judgment befall myself."_

_A fragment of memory from the battle of the burning plains protruded in his mind. He remembered how he killed king Hrothgar with his sword. He remembered the final expression that dusked on his face before his death._

_Then he remembered killing villagers, innocent lives just for the sake of the king. It occurred to him that he was not any different from his father._

"_We both journey the same line of fate. I think I have more blood on my hands than you. I betrayed my own family. I took his weapon and used it against him," said Murtagh._

"_Don't fret over the past Murtagh, you have overcame the darkest point of your life. Take a look at the present." He suggested._

"_Father, were there some things you wish to tell me before you died? That day in the dwarf's house…"_

_Morzan didn't respond._

"_Father please tell me now, when we still have the last chance!"_

_Afraid that he might have crossed over, Murtagh whirled around- Morzan was still there. He looked fitter_

_and slightly younger. "Father…" Murtagh ran towards Morzan, how he longed to embrace him. Three times he rushed toward his spirit, three times he fluttered through his fingers, sifting away like a shadow, dissolving like a dream, and each time the grief cut to the heart, sharper._

"_Ah Murtagh… I would've hold you in my arms by now, but my fragile state prevents me so. When you wake up, do not mourn for me. Tell everyone how I lived, not how I died. You still have many centuries ahead of you. Use your time well. Do not repeat history. We both have shed enough blood._

_Live on and become a great rider…my son."_

_Slowly, the image of his father gradually dissolved, disintegrated like a cloud swept away by the wind blending with the whiteness of his son's mind._

"_No don't-" Murtagh shouted out, yet his father had gone._

…_had gone; joined his best friend, his lover and his dragon._

_Murtagh was alone, in his own white sanctuary once more._


End file.
